Spilt Between Worlds and Lovers
by Blackfoxxess
Summary: Kurama is captured by two demons that change his gender and bring him to a sister dimension of Makai as a potential mate for their lord Karasu.Stuck in a new body in a new world with a powerful, obsessed, and infatuated demon lord how will Kurama escape?
1. Chapter 1 Monkey Do

Yeah, this is my first fan fiction so please be nice…

Blackfoxxess

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Pretty much this is a Kurama and Karasu Fan Fiction. There will be Lemons and Limes later on so be warned. Might be adding some Inuyasha characters later on, not sure.

Summary: Kurama is captured by two monkey demons who change his gender and bring him to a sister dimension of the demon world as a potential mate for their lord. Stuck in a new body in a new world with a powerful, obsessed, and infatuated demon lord how will he escape and transform back, can he?

Please, please, PLEASE! Read and review.

CHAPTER I-Monkey Do

"I can't believe we actually caught this guy." One demon spoke.

"I can't believe we're still alive, this fox used to a legendary thief in Makai. Just keep in mind we gave him a Seibetsu potion."

"That's the stuff that changes a person's gender, _right_?"

"Correct, so it's not he anymore it's **_she_**. Well, the transformation isn't complete and won't be until we reach the castle but, let's keep this little secret between us okay, Ototosan?"

"Fine with me Niisan. I am just glade you brought that rope, the gods only know when that sleeping gas will wear off. She sleeps as if she can reawaken at any moment now and finish us off …"

"Scared are we, baby brother?"

"Hey! You weren't the one fighting him!"

"And you weren't the one who got wounded by him!" Niisan pointed to his injured hand.

These two arguing demons were young, monkey demons, twins and in a bit of trouble.

-FLASHBACK:

CROW'S CASTLE (EXECUTION FIELD)-

"Please, lord, please give us a little longer!" Niisan and Ototo begged in unison on all fours.

Niisan, the oldest by five minutes looked almost human except for the excessive amount of fur and a tail. He was intelligent and serious unlike his brother who only maintained the average amount of intellect needed to get by in the world. Ototosan or Ototo for short was Niisan's perfect mirror image but only in body and face. He was a wild, zany, and child-like.

Lord Kurotori, the advisor too Crows Castle's lord held a large amount of demon energy above their heads ready to strike.

"Why? The young lord and I have waited long enough! Six months to be accurate _you_ as the so-called-professional matchmakers were supposed to find a bride for him already and yet the lord remains single."

Lord Kurotori was a tall, middle-aged demon. He had long hair, a little gray hair mixed in with the black ones, which he wore in a high ponytail on his head. Not only was he the advisor to the reining lord now but a close friend to the late lord.

"Forgive our failures, however the young lord is very picky when it comes to choosing a mate. We have brought to him every woman in his land and in other regions. From nobility to peasantry all of beauty and talent, all very young and all barely ripened maidens just as his lordship requested. Spite this he dismisses them as if they were all cheap whores."

"I'm tired of these petty excuses…" He raised his hand and was about to end their lives when…

"Wait! I beg of you give us one last chance to redeem our reputation as matchmakers! Just give us five more days to complete the task and if we should fail you may take our lives along with our entire kin."

"WHAT!" Ototosan hissed in his ear quietly in disbelief.

"Alright but let's make it three days instead."

"Yes, Thank you lord." They answered

"But should you not be successful this last time to bring a suitable woman for the lord that he is pleased with you and your households shall face a slow and seemly endless torture and death." Kurotori's eyes glowed as he smiled wickedly. His energy disappeared "Better get moving…"

They got up off their feet, bowed, than left the execution fields hoping to never see them again.

"What are we going to do? I mean if we act fast we can gather all of our clan we can still flee while…"

"No, Kurotori probably has our family constant watch, but don't worry little brother I have a plan."

-END FLASHBACK-

"Well here we are." They both said.

They stood outside the castle walls that surrounded the mountainous and ominous fortress. It was beginning to get dark the woods that encircled the castle and it's large city filled with awkward and strange creatures but the most noticeable were the hundreds of crow that just sat in the trees and watched you as if some how they knew every crime you had ever committed.

" You know I'm having second thoughts about this. Maybe turning this guy into a woman was not one of your greater ideas. Even though she is very appealing to the eyes…" he looked back at the cart he was pulling than at his captive.

"Yes, lovely indeed…"

-THRONE ROOM DOORS-

Niisan took a big breath. "Here we go. The moment of truth, life or death."

He reached for the large golden handle of the heavy door. Ototosan stopped him by grabbing his hand yet still holding on to his prisoner.

"AHHHHHHH! BASTARD! THAT'S MY BAD HAND!"

"Sorry, sorry but maybe we should…"

CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! The large doors opened of their own accord.

"Back already? You still have a little time before the mass execution." Kurotori teased.

They both bowed "Yes, we are a little early, and this is our final chance but the just ripened maiden we bring to this court is different than the others blessed with the beauty of a heavenly maiden and the skills of a deadly warrior."

"Let me have a look at her."

Ototo brought her closer to the curious lord and could tell that he liked what he saw.

"She is most beautiful… even though she smells part human. Speak! Where did you find such a unique beauty? Why tie her up, did she not know of the Divine Choosing of Mates Act it was enacted about seven generations ago long before her time."

"You see we, uh…"

Both brothers paused looking at each other searching for a lie.

"We found her walking deep in a forest…" Niisan began to say.

"Alone."

"Yes, in a distant land. When she refused to come with us she put up a fight so we put her to sleep."

"And hog-tied her for safety measures, Milord she can really kick some ass…"

"What he means is that she has beauty and strength a hard combination to come by in this time and age."

"She'll make a sweet bride too…combat ready."

Niisan glared at his brother telling to shut up and remind him that they were still on very thin ice.

"This just shows never under estimate the power of the desperate. Well done than again I'm not making the decision. If the young lord likes what this woman has to offer than it looks like monkey won't be added on to the extinction list after all."

"Thank you." The two said.

Kurotori snapped his fingers, ten guards and two chamber maids entered on command. All the guards were bear demons, B-class, standing fourteen feet tall. The chamber maids were two young female rabbit demons. One guard took the sleeping prisoner from Ototo's hands.

"You two guards take the brothers away separate them don't let them out of your sights. The rest of you take the young fox to the guess chambers. Maids tend to her every need, make sure she's comfortable, clean, and ready to meet the lord tonight…oh, and get rid of those ugly clothes they don't suit her, burn them." He turned to leave.

"Yes, lord Kurotori." They said as one.

"My lord how will we know if the woman is to the masters liking?"

"Simple, I'll have the guards chop off your tails and send you each others. Nevertheless, should he be pleased you shall keep your tails. That's also how you will know whether there's to be an execution tomorrow"

A bead of sweat dripped down the brothers faces. "Yes, lord" They bowed than, were taken away.

END OF CHAPTER I

Kind of long huh? Chapter II coming soon…


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening and Remembering Pain

Thank You for your reviews here's chapter II.

Spilt Between Worlds and Lovers

Chapter II

-Awakening and Remembering Pain-

"What smells so sweet in here..." Kurama asked himself as he awakened from his hours long nap, his chest felt heavy and he had a hard time moving. Putting his hand to his chest and found himself stripped of his school uniform and that his chest was no longer flat.

He sat up in the tub filled with sweet herbs in realization. "They weren't nearly that big last time I checked!" He slid his hands down his new body "But how?..." He said aloud. Kurama coughed a few times to clear his throat. "Is this _MY_ voice?" He found his voice had also altered with a higher pitch. "How long was I asleep?"

"E- E-excuse me. My lady are you up, d-did you rest well?" A young (ten year old looking) rabbit demon asked from behind a corner, then bowed. She was trembling in fear and trying to hide it.

"Lady!" Kurama thought, "Those monkeys must have done some thing to turn me into…this." He reluctantly said, "Back in the forest…I'm too afraid to look down."

He smiled innocently and asked "Young lady can you tell me where I am?"

"C-C-Crow's Castle my good lady." She continued to tremble and bow "Here's your towel."

He rose out of the water and took the towel trying to remember how this all could have happened.

-FLASHBACK-

(Two days before,daybreak)

"Hiei, I know I said at the end of the Demon Tournament my tastes don't lay that way but-"

"Don't say it." He turned away.

"I love you Jaganshi Hiei"

"Hnn. Listen here fox the only relationship between us is being partners, that's it."

"Hiei, please I-"

He disappeared

-END FLASHBACK-

"It's best to forget it ever happened … you can't force someone to love you." He said to himself "Besides that isn't important right now." While drying off Kurama noticed a black choker necklace, placed at the center were two, thin, vertical rubies. The more he struggled the tighter it became. "Accursed thing can't get this off."

The second rabbit demon entered with bath slippers for Kumara.

"Welcome most honored guest, you must be mentally exhausted for your long journey. A bed and a room have been prepared for your stay, compliments of the lord of this castle himself. I am chamber maid #12 and the timid one behind me is my little sister #11."

The older demon (16 looking) seemed drained of all life and emotion; her red eyes were dead as if they had been killed by being here to long. She was pale and long white rabbit ears flopped on each side of her head. The other sister still had a little life in her but it was draining fast. She shared her sister's appearance in ears but had blue eyes and was timid.

Kurama followed them into the room, the little on still shaking out of fear.

"I can't blame her for being fearful of me. Back when I was Yoko I used to eat humans and rabbits as a side dish."

The room was large an open with paintings of great demon wars that had taken once place many years ago and warriors that once served the castle. A large canopy bed had been placed in the upper middle of the room.

"This place is beautiful, but I can't stay I must return home, I must undo the changes that have been done." He paused moment "Where are my clothes?" he asked while looking around the room.

"Burned…the advisor to the lord thought they didn't suit you. Dinner will be served in three hours that is when you shall meet the lord. Please make yourself at home the clothes next to the bed are for you the lord would like to see you in them."

Kurama paid little attention to what was being said but instead considerated on his newly transformed body in the vanity mirror.

"Damned souls. What have those lesser prime apes done to me, why? I need to change back before something goes wrong or anyone suspects something. Maybe there is some kind of antidote to undo this. Even though I have to admit, I do not look bad as a woman."

His hips had widened, his waist had thinned out, giving him an hourglass figure and his long hair had become longer. He laughed at himself for this.

Nevertheless, checking myself out in the mirror just proves how much of a guy I still am on the inside. It's wise I don't stay to find out the reason why I was brought here. I can only imagine what kind of ruler the lord is, his two subjects here seem frightened and one is devoid of any emotions. Well I can't stay an d find out."

-END CHAPTER-

I swear on my eternal soul Chapter III will be so much better! Sorry this one's short...


	3. Parting can be such sweet sorrow but

Here are some terms you should know before reading chapter III…

**Benzaiten **- goddess of beauty and love

**Onnakyodai no Makai **- sister demon world

**Watarigarasu me **- Raven's eye

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE REALLY, LONG TO MAKE FOR THE SHORTTNESS OF THE LAST ONE!

("" when you see this star it's the scene where Kurama & Karasu meet.)

Thank you for the reviewing here's the third chapter.

Chapter III

Parting Can Be Such Sweet Sorrow… but Meeting Again Can Be Far Worse.

"This wretched thing." Kurama thought as tried to free himself from the choker that had been placed around his neck but the more he struggled with it the tighter it became.

"Please honorable guest," the oldest chamber maid said "you must prepare for when lord Kurotori comes back to take you to met the young master. Kurotori has a huge temper he sometimes loses but hides well… besides the lord would be insulted if you didn't stay for dinner. Now be still. "

She put the dress on Kurama and zipped it.

"There."

"Thank you but I could have done that myself."

"Oh, but it's merely a chamber maid's duty to serve a woman such as yourself." She bowed.

The dress that had been picked out for him was a strapless jade dress. It hung down to the middle of his calves with a large spilt on the side to show off his new long legs, the dress exposed a lot of Kurama new DD breasts, which made him blush a little. The younger maid brought him the shoes that matched and placed them at his feet.

"Tell the lord of this castle he is kind and I am grateful, none the less I do not know where exactly **here** is or why I've been brought to this place. I must take leave and find the ones who are accountable for my plight. Farewell."

"Miss, wait! Don't go out there!" the young rabbit managed to squeeze out breaking her code of silence.

Kurama halted for a second than continued out the door but was stopped by the four bear demon guards outside.

"Go back." One bears urged threateningly

"Sorry, I'm afraid can't do that."

"And we can't let you escape." A second bear said.

The first bear reached out a claw for him trying to force him back in the chamber. Kurama disappeared behind him and took him out. The three others came at him with full force and speed.

BAM!

Maneuvering skillfully he'd gotten them to all to collide into each other without making to much noise.

"These guards weren't much of a challenge. I better get going before some body notices my absence and these four unconscious guards and sounds the alarm."

He made himself down the hall following the lingering scent, retracing the guards' path.

A nearby window showed Kurama it was night time now. Four large full moons illuminated the sky; one was very close to the castle.

A large blackbird flew in through a window close to Kurama and took the shape of a tall man and with godlike speed he apprehended him, holding him helpless a few inches off the floor.

"Your up I see… those clothes fit you well and flatter those good looks of yours."

"Let me loose." Kurama demanded

"Please except my apologies but it's the lord's desire you stay."

Kurama felt a slight erection through his fine silk, navy blue kimono as he carried him back from where he started. He looked down at the guards.

"You must be quite the handful to take out such large demons without much effort." He complimented

"Size isn't everything when it comes to a fight."

He tossed Kurama on the bed roughly.

"Behave, I'll be back to take you to the lord. Dinner will be served in an hour and fifteen minutes. I am lord Kurotori, advisor to lord Karasu, master of this castle and the Northern lands of Onnakyodai no Makai. It would unwise to not except you already went against the Lord's Divine Right to Choose a Mate. Not to mention that an entire species of demon rests in those soft hands of yours."

Kurama froze.

"Did you just say _Karasu?_"

"Did you hear me stutter young fox maiden? Speaking of names I haven't been informed of yours."

"Kurama" he said giving the advisor a foul look.

"I see…" The amorous lord ran his eyes up and down Kurama trying to resist temptation as he inspected his perfect body.

"Just be ready upon my return. As for you terrible wenches if she escapes again before meeting the lord you'll both find yourselves on the end of a noose, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, advisor we won't fail you."

As he left the room, before shutting the door he took a second glance at the defeated guards.

"No wonder those sad excuses for demons used sedatives and tied her up, she would have slaughtered them in an instant." He left closing the door behind him.

"Karasu?…no it couldn't be the same one. I killed him in the dark tournament years ago but this is Onnakyodai no Makai, sister realm of the demon one so there's a small possibility he was-"

"Um, a miss…" the young rabbit snapped Kurama out of his train of thought. "As a humble chamber maid I beg of you please don't flee from here again. I know it may seem selfish to ask of you however-"

The older sister cut in "No matter where you go, do or say you can't escape, you can't out run the shadow of this world."

"Besides why would you want to, miss?" The small rabbit smiled a little. "You are one of the lucky to be chosen by the hired match makers, hired by the late lord to find lord Karasu his son a bride after he died. Don't you see? You have a chance to gain happiness in this world of misery."

"Power will not grant one happiness; I know that story all too well…

"Nevertheless, I hear you're going to be the last woman brought to Crow's Castle by the match makers. The advisor has lost all patience with them. What my sister means by 'gaining happiness' is that you'll be saving your capturer's lives and their families. Tell me what could be more joyous than a family all together?"

She grabbed a golden brush encrusted with a dragon.

"Please, just sit still my lady. Let us serve you, for that is our job."

Kurama didn't argue, he just sat and thought deeply while being groomed.

"Now I know the purpose behind my being here and the culprits behind it but I still don't know how to get back to living world or how they turned me into…"

Kurama took a small glance down.

"this. However, the important thing now is keeping the monkeys alive at least long enough to find a way back home and a way to reverse my transformation. Until then I'll just play the role of an inclined guest."

-KARASU'S CHAMBERS-

"Young lord you set for tonight?" Kurotori asked.

"Why? What's the point? If she is anything like the other suitors those monkeys came up with you might as well send her home and get to the massacring of the prime apes. As things are going I'll just end up with Ama as a wife."

"I too wish to spill blood. However I shudder at the very thought of you marring that harlot. This woman may save from that dreadful fate. I am your vassal but also your godfather, as so I will do everything with in my power to make sure you have a fulfilling future. Truly tragic would it be if you married that witch with a 'B' would it not?"

"Tell me what kind of woman is she?"

"One of unique beauty."

"Hm."

"And strength. Dangerous really is the word that describes her, a true demoness. I even had to put the Watarigarasu me collar on her."

"Is that so?" Karasu tried not to sound curious but his god father could hear it in his voice.

"You should be prepared; dinner will be served in ten minutes." He turned to leave. "I know you want to skip dinner and go straight to the massacre but you shouldn't on an empty stomach."

-KURAMA'S CHAMBERS-

"I can't wear this." He said covering up his chest "I feel like a total whore."

"Here, take this." The little sister smiled a little and gave him a long black shawl, which he wrapped around himself.

"You should put back on your shoes Kurotori will be back any-"

The door flew open, the advisor entered. Guards that are more powerful accompanied him

"Speak of the devil." Kurama thought.

"Come. Let us not keep the lord waiting. It's rude to be late."

Kurama got up and followed the advisor out of the room. Kurotori was lead by three steps and five guards on each side.

"Good-bye miss, good luck." The small rabbit whispered hiding behind her sister.

Walking down the hall Kurama thought, "I could easily take out the guards even though they're stronger than the last group. It's the lord that's the problem I can't accurately judge how much power he has but I definitely smell the scent of monkey in here. Finding them is the problem. "

Kurama had a hard time believing that a castle could be this big. It was filled with countless servants and slaves whose eyes where glued onto the small caravan. He heard murmurs throughout the gloomy crowd like: "Is that the woman the matchmakers brought as a final resort?" and "She's so beautiful" or "Do you think the lord will choose her, instead of Princess Ama?"

"Here we are."

He was about to grab the door handle but he quickly turned around and grabbed one of the guards' spears and sliced the shawl he was wearing in two.

"Forgive me… first impressions are important."

Kurama glared.

"In." He said as he pushed the red head into a dimly, candle lit room.

He slammed the door.

"Dirty old man." He judged.

The dinning room had a Japanese style to it; a few candles were the source of light for the room. The walls here too were painted but with mountains and other sceneries. The ceiling was high up with the candles hanging down. Black marble tiles were the flooring with gold encrusted on each of the four sides on every tile.

Kurama looked around and saw no one, and felt no presence in the room at first.

"Hello?"

His voice filled the vacant room.

"I guess no one's here."

He turned to leave, the door left unguarded.

"Something is wrong. Why leave a prisoner alone and unattended to?"

"Now, I wouldn't say that." A man's voice came from the shadows "I won't call you a prisoner, exactly."

Startled Kurama wanted to turn around and see if his suspicions about the lord had been true but he could not, but the unseen lord had managed to get behind him and was now holding him in a submissive pose.

"Don't move…Yes, it seems my advisor was right. You do have a unique appearance of beauty…"

He was strong enough to restrain Kurama with only one of his hands.

"Other worldly really."

When trying to free his hands the lord grasp tightened, he groaned a little in pain.

"I said, don't move. I just want to remember the position I met you in."

With his free hand, he tilted Kurama's head upward exposing his neck and chest. Gently he placed soft kisses on the bottom of his neck and slid his free hand down feeling and exploring every part of his thin female physique. Kurama moved in discomfort but with zero warning, the dominant one brought his hands up to Kitsune's breasts. Kurama felt his full-blown erection and the heat of it rub against him.

"Yes, Benzaiten was most generous when she gave you these" He whispered aroused in the fox's ears.

Luckily, for Kurama he had gotten so intoxicated on his hormones that he was able to get away free.

"How dare you…," he said panting as he broke away and fixed the dress that had started to be pulled down.

He still stood with his back to the lord. Hoping, praying that in this sister realm of demon world that the demon he was about to face wasn't the same Karasu he had killed years ago, that it wasn't the same demon reborn in this second world of demons…"

He turned.

It was.

-END CHAPTER-

……Be awhile before the next chapter……

Karasu: means Crow and murder

Kurotori: blackbird

Ototo(san): little brother

Niisan: older brother

Ama: Bitch


	4. Chapter 4 What's What?

Happy New Year! Here is chapter 4 enjoy…

Chapter IV

What's What?

"I feared this." Kurama said staring angrily. "A simple good evening would have sufficed…"

"Please," He took a courteous bow "forgive me my sweet fox but I couldn't contain myself. I've just never been around someone such as your self."

"Meaning?"

"Many things, but that's not important right now."

A group of servants; some cats, pigs, and cow demons. Entered with mountains of food and set it out, bowed, then left.

Karasu took a seat at a Japanese table (you know the ones on the ground)

"Come, sit, eat, I'm guessing from what I was told the brothers didn't give you a scrap of food to eat." He pointed to a pillow to the right side of him.

"No thank you I'm not hungry…"

As soon as said, his stomach roared loudly.

"Oh?" Karasu smiled smugly.

Kurama had a seat.

-DUNGEON-

(Niisan is in an upper cell, Ototo is in one farther down.)

"Ototo, Ototo are you up yet?" Niisan asked his brother through telepathy.

"Ummm…just a few more hours." He rolled over and drifted back into sleep.

"Get off your lazy ass!"

No response.

"I know… Hey, Ototosan your ex-wife is here to collect her half of the property."

"HALF!" he sat up straight. "THAT BITCH WILL TAKE EVERYTHING!"

"I knew that would get you up."

"Whoa, how long did I a sleep?" Ototo wiped a large amount of drool from his mouth as he took a long 12-second yawn.

"It's night time now. The guards have come in to check on us a few times and how the hell can you sleep so soundly with so much on the line?"

"Multi-tasking?"

"Whatever. Just listen when and if we make it to morning with our tails still behind us.."

"Meaning young lord liked the young fox." Ototo interrupted.

"Yes, when and if that happens we must quickly make your way to the river on the other side of the forest surrounding the castle. There is no doubt in my mind that the fox will try to track us. The river will make her lose the scent trail. "

"Wait but if she tells them she is really a he that we turned into a she."

"Don't worry about that no body will believe her, they'll just think that she's trying to get out of it."

"Becaaaaaausuuuusssse?..."

"She has no evidence to prove that she was once a he. Don't you remember what happened in human world?"

"Oh, yeah."

"And two…" Niisan paused.

"Something wrong, brother?"

"Damn it's probably nothing but my hand feels odd, kind of a tingle."

"You went to the infirmary, did you not? The doctors here are some of the best they said you would be fine."

"Yes but doctors misdiagnose medical conditions all the time."

"Well, look on the bright side you may not have your health, or freedom but at least you have me."

There was a long moment silence.

"Hey! A little positive enthusiasm would be nice!"

"Just go back to sleep."

"Wait, wait, why won't she be believed again?"

Niisan took a long deep sigh "She has no prove."

"Okay."

"He has no idea how we turned him."

"Uh, huh."

"She doesn't know who made the potion or where he lives."

"Alright."

"And she doesn't know where our hidden village is."

"Cool"

(Unknowing that their telepathic conversation was be listened to they continued.)

"So, she can transform back, right?"

"Yes, but only the poison master Doku can make the anti-potion. In addition, he only makes his solutions for customers he's fond of or takes a liking to. On top of that he's nomadic in the sense he spends a lot of time searching for ingredients for his toxins." Niisan explained.

"…"

"What is it now?"

"I know you're holding out on me. So let's be honest everybody knows when it comes to ancient magic, sorcery, and all that crap there's always some kind of weird way to make it permanent. Like sacrificing a virgin in some ceremony, or eating some strange plant, oh and let's not forget the ever popular 'blah, blah, blah must be done before midnight' routine."

"You really need to cut down on reading non-fiction. However, you are correct; in this case, there are two ways. A.) She must lose her purity in her purest

"In her purest? Sounds like something a mad man would say…" Ototo interrupted

"OR B.) Drink the secondary potion, which makes the transformation unchangeable, no turning back, female for life."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA. If that's the case why didn't you get both potions?"

"Apparently, you've never done business with a master of poison and I'm not made out of money, _okay?_ And-"

"What is it?"

"This hand."

-KUROTORI'S CHAMBER-

"I see so that's where that odd woman came from. It still does not explain how a full demon can still be a demon and be partially human at the same time. What is she concealing behind that beautiful exterior I wonder? "

-DINING ROOM-

"Don't say you're not hungry, eat." Karasu demanded, "You're a guest in my home, I would be highly offended if you refused."

Kurama didn't make eye contact and he did not want to be too rude so he just ate rice on account of most of the food before him had human flesh as the main ingredient. The demon part of him was tempted to taste but he knew if took one bite he won't be able to stop.

"None of this seems to be poisoned." Kurama thought as he took a bite of a rice ball.

Karasu smiled a little. "Kurama? Is it?"

"Yes."

"Such an original name, and yet it seems familiar to me."

Kurama got a little nervous when he said this.

"Are you from the Western lands?"

"No, I'm afraid I am not from around here." Kurama said this thinking it was best he knew as little as possible about him. Especially if he was, still the same old stalker he had previously been when they last met.

"A wander wandering…"

"Well sort of you-"

Karasu reached out a finger and placed it on Kurama's lips.

"No more as a mate, I'll provide you with everything you need and everything you want."

"You're being deceived by the monkeys I'm really a-" Cut off once again by the hormonal now on top of him.

"Get off."

"Hmm…Don't be shy my dear fox everyone's a little bit scared their first time" He bent over about to steal a kiss.

Kurama reached over, grabbed a flower that was inside a vase near the food and turning it into a knife, holding it to his throat.

"What I want is my freedom and to find my captors so I can undo this unwanted alteration."

-FLASHBACK-

"Suichi are you okay dear?" his mother asked.

"Yes, I just need to take a walk and to get some fresh air." Kurama answered back heavy heartedly.

"Just be back for dinner."

"I will mother."

It was 6:30 now, the sun started to behind the forest. Kurama kicked up dirt on the path in frustration. A strange wind blew, carrying a scent.

"Monkey demons?"

Demonic energy filled the surrounding area, mist encircled him in response he pulled up a few blades of grass and turned them into daggers.

"This energy belongs to high B-class demons they don't pose much of a threat, still…"

Two voices echoed in the trees.

"My, my, it seems a little boy has gotten himself lost in the woods on his way home." One voice spoke.

The second answered back "A pretty at that but we'll make fast work of him will we not? Be careful not to ruin that flawless body of his."

They laughed wickedly in unison.

"What is it that you want?"

"YOU!" One demon screeched flying out of the trees wearing a mask. He attacked Kurama, missed. Kurama tossed one of the daggers that only grazed the attacker. With in a few minutes he realized that this demon was no challenge yet he was feeling weak. He could barely lift his body to finish off his opponent.

"What's wrong? Not getting enough sleep?" The monkey teased as Kurama fell to his knees.

"This mist…"

"Feeling tired? No surprise, this mist puts to sleep it's inhaler with in an hour but because you were fighting making your blood circulate the effects were sped up greatly. Sleep well fox."

"Well done brother."

The second monkey jumped out of the trees revealing him and the source of the mist, a gourd in his right hand. With the last fraction of his strength he through a dagger at both the gourd destroying and the hand that withheld it, injuring it, before blacking out.

-END FLASHBACK-

BOOM! Karasu had created a small bomb from out of nowhere making the fox drop her weapon.

"Ahh!"

Karasu chuckled a little "You are dangerous, I like that." He told the crimson fox as he pinned her down, earning a look of disdain out of the female.

"Please don't look at me that way, it doesn't be fit you, just relax."

"Don't…"

"I'll be gentle; in fact I'll just give you a taste of what you're in for to start off."

The crow began to rub his heated hard on against the red head starting out slow at first.

Kurama bit his lip trying to conceal his moans of pleasure form the lord.

"Karasu, lord, this isn't right, STOP!" He begged between moans trying to silence them from the lord.

But the crow paid no mind to his beautiful hostage's requests of stopping instead quickened his rhythm he was to intoxicated on the kitsune's heat to pay attention to words.

"Don't lie to yourself; you know we both want to his release…." With saying this he put down greater force on his lover.

As the two were about to reach the desired effect the door swung wide open.

"MY LIEGE!" a woman's high pitched voice ruined the moment.

"I heard the news and couldn't believe it unless I hear it told from your own lips my lord!" The woman interrupted.

"Accursed wench…" Said the lord to himself

-END CHAPTER-

Random Fact: Did you know that the average yawn lasts 6 seconds and you spend 3 weeks of your life yawning?

I hope every body has a great year!

P.S. Read&Review…


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your reviews, opinions, and suggestions here's Chapter 5

Spilt Between Worlds and Lovers

Chapter 5

…

"AMA?" Karasu growled his eyes glow blood red; demon energy filled the room whipping around violently. It was obvious that he was having a hard time controlling it.

The strange woman at the door had long wavy green hair and red eyes. She was dressed in fine silk. Guessing from her wardrobe Kurama assumed that she was some kind of noble. Spite these clothes she was barely wearing them.

Crow and fox were both facing towards the door in an awkward position when the woman entered. She strolled on over to the angry and the unsexually satisfied lord.

"Is this her, your lady of the evening? A new servant girl you're taken with? Because I know a lord such as you wouldn't have any taste in vulgar prostitutes." She said putting her hands on her hips.

The raven-haired lord looked as if he was ready to kill as he rose to his feet. Kurama stood to the side to witness.

"I suppose I should be thanking her, after all I have no intentions in having in staying long nor will I remain here to be raped by a demon I myself killed years ago." Kurama kept in his mind.

"Ama it's apparent you don't understand English. I told you I have no interest in a woman such as you."

"An apparently you've forgotten that I don't give in so easily. Besides we would make an attractive couple, we have so much in common. Both young, rulers of powerful lands, and we've known each other since childhood."

She drew closer to him making physical contact, putting her chest to his. Right when she was about to put her hand on his cheek he slapped it away, his energy still flying out of control around the room.

"Do you still deny me? Why, my dark lord?" Ama sang sweetly "Will you toss it away all for her? You don't even know her!" The jealous demoness questioned, looking across the room at an innocent fox as she marched over to inspect her unwanted competition.

"This, this, this commoner!" So enraged she could barely talk.

The two females had a stare off.

Ama noticed the collar.

"Well, well, well servant girl just because you have a few good looks doesn't mean you can hold a candlestick to me." She told the red head sounding confident.

"I'm nobody's servant or slave in this world nor do I intend to be." Kurama answered back."

"Of course not how could I have mistaken a servant for a whore? Being a servant is too good for you silly me" She laughed. "After all the only thing you'd be good for is a good fuck. I'm sure the lord of the North lands can tell me all about it later maybe he'll let me try you out once he's done having his fun."

"Ama get out before I do something we'll both regret…" Karasu interjected really trying to resist the killing urge.

"Very well… but just to let you know I'm staying here for a few days. As a noble lord you should know how to make a guest feel comfortable." Upon leaving, she took one last glance at her new rival then left. The room cleared of energy.

"For once in a long time I was able to enjoy the company of beautiful woman and an evening and just like that it was ruined…yet I must take some of the blame for it." The crow pondered. Than turned his attention back on the spirit fox.

"I apologize for Lady Ama's rude intrusion. Oh, is something else wrong Nushi?"

"What an understatement, you had no right to do such things to me or anybody to anyone

Lord or not." Kurama protested while preparing for anything else the crow might do. "Whatever happened or is happening between you and her it's best I stay-… Did you just call me _Nushi?"_

"Excuse my actions but being the demon that I am, at this stage in my life the hormones inside my body from time to time take complete control and overpower my mind."

"That's a reason not an excuse."

"I'm sorry Nushi, I'll make sure to keep myself in check from now on." He told the fox from behind holding him in a soft embrace.

"But it's so hard to control around you." That he kept to himself.

"How did you? What does that term mean anyway?" Kurama a little shaken, broke away, Karasu caught his hand.

"It means 'lover' goodnight." He kissed him on his forehead then left.

"I'm not your- this isn't good…"

-ONE OF AMA"S FIVE RESERVED GUEST ROOMS-

"This isn't good! Not at all! That collar is a bad omen I can feel it!"

"How could he go searching for someone else when I'm right HERE!" Yelling, as she threw a tantrum and a rare 300-year old urn across the room.

CRASH!

"My lady" A passing by servant poked her head in. "I heard a crash is everything fine?"

Ama screeched like a banshee filling the air with her demon energy.

The servant left scared. "I guess not."

"I gave him my most priceless possession and THIS is how he thanks me? No, nothing fine not anymore…And that new woman, that WHORE, she looks at me as if she's SUPERIOR to ME! How did? Where the HELL did she come from? I know for a fact I either eliminated or paid off the all other possible mate selections, so how?"

By now Ama had to stop and breath due to all the screaming of her fowl temperament.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go now and I'll spear your life, not in the mood."

"But it is I my lady."

"Ah yes, come on in what do you have to report chamber maid #12…"

-Dungeon-

(Two guards come to release the brothers)

The two guards rounded up the brothers taking them to the first floor then, freeing them from their bindings. Kurotori entered.

"You two are two lucky dogs."

"Well actually we're monkey, prime apes, dogs are canines." Ototo said without giving much thought to the statement. Earning him a small nudge from his brother.

"Anyway, you two are free to go" He sighed with disappointment. "An here I was getting ready for a monkey massacre…"

"My Lord?" Ototo asked "You know what they say about assuming."

"Please, please, PLEASE, don't say anymore stupidness before you get us both killed…" Niisan kept to himself.

"No, enlighten me."

"Don't."

Kurotori glared daring Ototo to say some sort of nonsense again.

"None the less you are dismissed and I'll leave your family alone on this final condition: You nor your kin must never come near the castle again unless summoned by me.

**I'M I UNDERSTOOD?"**

"Weunderstand." They both bowed and left heading for the door and just as they were reaching for the handle…

"Hold it. There's a question I've been meaning to ask you two."

Panic circulated through their veins, their legs frozen in time. The seconds seemed like hours. They some how managed to squeeze out a "Yes?"

"Does that fox maiden have sister?"

"No lord."

They left.

"Damn."

* * *

I hope you liked it… Please Review. 


	6. Chapter 6 Cracked Up

Thank you for your reviews I hope you enjoy the 6th chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters

Chapter VI

Cracked Up

"What's this? No escape attempt fox?" Were the first words out of Kurotori's mouth as he entered the dinning room. "I was ready for a good chase…"

"You shouldn't assume."

He looked away and grunted, "Let's go." With no warning, he swung Kurama over his shoulder.

"What the?"

"Calm your tail down."

They marched back the way they came but passed the room Kurama was staying in.

"We've pasted the room."

"I've consulted with the lord Karasu and he and I came to an agreement and decided to relocate you in a room closer to his. Do you have a problem with this?"

"You can't begin to fathom how much so." Karama thought. "The scent of monkey has disappeared from this castle. I can only pray that their still among the living, if not looking for a way to undo my transformation will be impossible. Not to mention that the presence of this Ama woman will only add more confusion to my situation, for now I'll continue to play the role of a damsel in distress."

"Here we are."

The new room was much bigger and it's main color red. Just like the last room, it had painted scenes but this time of gods and goddesses. A window on the other side let in the light of the moon.

Kurotori flopped Kurama down on the huge bed, he looked around there were hundreds of items ranging from jewelry to many other objects he couldn't identify.

"All of what you see is yours, gifts from the lord. As for the black roses there from me, lovely are they not?"

"I um…"

"Goodnight." He locked the door tight.

"Resting would be best staying up all through the night won't help I must be patient."

-IN THE FOREST-

"Were almost back home just over these trees and we are there!" Ototosan shouted without paying any attention to his brother, even though he was injured. "We've made it back through all the trouble. 'SIGH' nothing has changed since we left our troop is okay. An no one needs to know what-"

"Shit!" Niisan said quietly.

"Huh? Is it your hand again?"

"It was but now the pains spreading."

Niisan's whole arm was bleeding from small cracks that covered his entire arm and were slowly continuing to get bigger.

"What could it be? How could you have gotten it? Man, does it look nasty…"

"Trust me it feels worse than it looks."

Ototo's question was about to be answered when a sprout grew out from one of the cracks.

"Hey look."

"Oh, no. Little brother do you know what this is?"

"IT"S A DISEASE!"

"No… Do you recall what the fox demon did before we captured him?"

"Yes."

Niisan raised an eyebrow.

"But to make sure why don't you refresh both of our memories."

-FLASHBACK-

Niisan shouted in agony.

Kurama's final attack had not only broken the gourd but had also pierced a hole in Niisans hand.

"Damned fox." The older demon mumbled clinching his hand.

"Yet, he smells human, not a half demon though, still he won't save us from our fate. He is a **_HE_**. Not to mention that without the gourd he'll most likely wake up and kill us himself before Kurotori intends to. GEEZ, why did I ever take this job!"

"Thanks for the concern, after all who cares if I bleed to death first?" The older brother asked between pain-filled breaths.

"Sorry." Ototo pulled out a cloth from his sleeve and wrapped it around his brother's injury. "But seriously how are we going to coop?'

"As always I've planned ahead. Lift him and bring him over here."

Ototo did as told.

"Tilt his head back so I can get this potion down his throat."

Every drop was consumed by the sleeping fox.

"So what does this potion do again?"

"Ugh, for the last time it changes gender!"

Ototo looked down and stared for a few awkward moments.

"Nothing's happening."

"That's because it takes 8-12 hours to kick in. That should be enough time; the portal will open in five hours. Until then let's get rid of all the evidence that we were here."

(Five hours later…)

Both jumped into the portal with their captive.

"I'm not say'n that the fox is fat and I don't mean to complain alound but he-she over here is getting a bit heavy."

"Well as you can plainly see I can't carry her. Therefore, you'll have to carry her till we get to the next town to purchase a cart."

"And how close is the nearest town?"

"Mmm…A good fifty miles or so."

Ototo whimpered.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Your point Niisan?"

"DAMNIT! Don't you understand? Don't you get it?" Niisan said punching the ground as he began to make his point. "Ototo, I'm in big trouble. That stupid fox put something in me. There is no cure because this isn't an illness it's some kind of parasite. The lord's advisor must have known this that's why he sent us away in a hurry, he didn't kill us spite your sharp tongue. He did not want it to spread or find a new host. An if the headmen finds out about this development…"

"You'll be sent into exile." Ototo finished in sad realization.

"Yes." Niisan said falling to his knees.

"Niisan… I don't want to be separated."

Everything fell eerily silent everything had been for nothing.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A cracked voice uttered cutting into the moment.

"Who's there?" They asked together. "Oh, elder it's you. What are you doing up this late?"

"I can ask the same of you youths." The old monkey hunched over. "I heard the noise and came to check it out."

He looked down and noticed the bloody cracked arm.

"Oh, my this isn't good." He declared inspecting Niisan's arm.

"You know what this is." The two questioned.

"Indeed, when I was your age I was a protector of our village and came across this more than several times: Death Plant."

"Death plant?"

"Aye, I have lost many a friend against this threat. Normally it's a weapon used outside the body by strong demons but whomever planted this inside your body must be very skilled to give the plant a host and slow down the effects and have it slowly strip away your life's energy. This warrior must want something from you or is it you wronged him or her. Perhaps he just likes the slow kill; I can't blame him though I like myself am very fond of this method in fact…" The old monkey had fallen asleep right in the middle of his sentence.

"Elder? Elder? Elder! You think he's dead?" Ototo asked his brother who just shrugged.

"As I was saying!" His sudden reawakening made the both of them jump. "Uhh? Now were was I?"

"You were telling us how to remove it."

"Oh, yes. You can't."

"WHAT?"

"Only the person who infected you can do that. However, you still have a little time left. The Death Plant is still in the early stages of the growing process. It will grow and grow until it breaks out of your body tearing it apart in shreds using it as fertilizer. For now it's only gathering strength feeding off your energy."

"Oooo." They both cringed at the sight. The old monkey chuckled.

"Quite interesting to watch that is but there is some good news you can slow it down."

"Really, how?"

"Cut down your food in take the plant also feeds off what you eat…" He had drifted into sleep again.

"There's only one thing to do now, Ototo."

"I'm way ahead of you." The younger picked up a stick. "Nothing says fun liking poking an old guy."

"No we must return to the castle."

"But Kurotori…"

"SCREW KUROTORI! He can sit on a banana and rotate! I understand if you don't want to go."

"Who said I wasn't?"

END CHAPTER

What did you think? Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7 Not as one would expect

Before the 7th chapter, I just want to thank everybody for their reviews, comments, and suggestions.

Thank You.

Chapter VII

Not as one would expect…

Morning had arrived at least this world's version of it. The sky was blanketed with black and crimson clouds. Last night Kurama had undressed to his under garments yet he felt strangely hot.

"So did you sleep well?" a familiar voice said making the fox fall out of bed.

"Karasu? Not the first face I want to see when I wake up." He thought.

"Good morning fox." The crow replied still lying on the bed half-naked right next to where Kurama had been.

"How did-? I didn't sense you come in."

"Actually, I was here all night watching you sleep. Has anyone told you how lovely you look during rest? Your tresses are so silky and soft I couldn't help running my fingers through it all night long." His eyes glowed in adoration following the young maiden around the room.

"You're a warped man Karasu. I'm not a toy for your fetishes."

"Do you like your gifts?" He tried to get off topic as he got up.

"Their all fine-looking things but I can't-''

"Yes, a beauty should be surrounded by beauty." He grabbed the unprepared fox, kissing her forcefully. Kurama attempted to break free, but it was futile only when he bit the crow's tongue he stopped, earning a smile from the delighted demon.

"What's your reason? Why were you watching me all last night like a hawk?"

"Keeping you safe."

"I won't call you safe."

"You either Nushi. That's an immense turn on for many other male demons, that's why."

"Don't call me that."

Karasu pressed Karama against a nearby wall.

"This _my_ castle and your in it. I will call what I please. Do not force me to get violent, but if you leave no other choice I shall." All this he whispered into the vixen's ear. Karama felt his hard-on against him. "Or have you forgotten last night? Is a recap in order?"

The red head looked away; the lord took this opportunity to lick his neck with his still bleeding tongue, covering the kitsune with his blood.

Seeing the blood he had spilled reawakened a small part of his demon nature he had long ago concealed and promised to himself never again to bring it to the surface.

"Karasu stop…" Kurama growled trying to cloak it.

There was a loud knocking at the door.

"Why must we always be interrupted during these intimate moments and just when I was about to free the fox's true self?" The crow wondered.

A male servant was on the other side of the door to report. "My young lord forgive my intrusion, but breakfast is ready. Lady Ama is down in the dinning room waiting she is throwing a temper tantrum. We've already suffered 20 causalities."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"A huge shrill cry shook the palace.

"Oh, um make that 21…"

"Tell her I'll be down soon."

"Yes, lord." The servant left.

"Nushi, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Be ready for your new personal servant will be here with the new outfit I had tailored for you."

"Servant? I never-''

"No, because as I said I will provide."

There was once again a knock at the door. The voice of a young girl peeped through.

"L-Lord I'm here."

"You're a few minutes late, but I'll let it go. I'm in a good mood. Come; meet your new mistress Number 11."

She pushed in a cart containing everything the crow's 'guest' needed to get ready for the day. The tiny rabbit stood near the door with her hands making nervous hand motions. Karasu walked behind her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's you the young demon from before. You never told me your name I'm afraid." Kurama responded.

"That's because she has none. You'll have to give your latest gift a name."

"Gift!" He was taken back by this.

"Yes, I'm giving her to you. Consider her a…" He paused "A symbol of my affection."

"Affection? Your infatuation is only established on physical appearance of the eye! It takes more than one dinner before two people can begin to have feelingseach other. You-"

"See you at breakfast." Karasu left not paying much mind to the fox's words.

"SIGH"

"You-you should get ready my lady before he gets upset." Number 11 politely recommended breaking through the fowl atmosphere of room, her body still shaking.

Kurama turned towards her.

"Please." She bowed "With all respect my lady it's just that ever since you arrived the master has been more himself. When his father died and he inherited the ruler ship of the Northern lands, he became very depressed and hostile towards everything and everyone.

Something about… For some reason you sooth that painful feeling of lost he has."

Kurama walked closer to the rabbit until only one foot away. Blood still trickled out of his mouth and down his body.

"So, I beg of you." The poor thing covered her head with her arms shaking in fear.

"Alright, but only on one circumstance."

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"You have to choose your own name by the time I get back. Deal?"

"Deal."

-OUTSIDE CROW FOREST-

"Brother? What if someone catches us?" Ototo asked.

"As long as we stay hidden in this hollow tree and we stick to the plan everything will be fine. We'll put it into effect when it falls dark. Besides with what we have planned who would suspect _us _after we went through all that trouble?"

Again they were wearing masks (kitsune this time) but this time dressed in black ninja suits.

"Um, yeah… what is the plan again!"

"We are going to do the opposite this time taking the fox away from the castle. Leave the rest to me, get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. The faster this removed the better."

SWOOSH!

"Brother, did you see that?"

"No, and neither did you're just seeing things from lack of sleep, so do so until it falls dark." Niisan said miffed.

"**_Someone's_** cranky this morning…"

"You say something?"

"Nope."

-DINNING ROOM –

Kurama entered "This new attire makes me feel like a porn star." He thought to himself.

The new outfit looked similar to a French maid's uniform, but longer, minus the hat, the apron, and the sleeves.

Before he arrived, Ama had been all over the uninterested lord before he got there.

"Whore." She murmured.

"Nushi, glad you could join us, sit." He pushed the unwanted woman aside to the left.

Sitting down placed him face to face with the angry demoness.

Breakfast had no rice set out this time, all human meat with some kind of vegetable or sauce.

"Karasu, I'm not all that hungry this morning."

"Your lack of etiquette is atrocious! Show some respect commoner when speaking to one of a superior class. You could at least pretend to like the provisions set out before you!"

But she was just ignored. "What's wrong, Nushi? Is the food not to your tastes? I could have the cooks make you something that suits you." The crow lord questioned caressing Kurama's cheek with the back of his fingers, only making the red headed demon turn away.

"**NUSHI**! She doesn't even like him and spite this he's desperately trying to woo her!" Ama shouted in her mind. "Looks like I'll have to intervene in this one sided correlation."

"No, thank you."

"WHAT **IS **WRONG FOXXY? Don't you enjoy human?" She inquired taking a huge bite out of a rib. "Oh, wait." She stopped to sniff the air. "That's right your part human I can detect it from here. Afraid you might be eating one of your relatives. So it's to be expected you'd have trouble swallowing the delicacy, cannibalism can be a real bitch, huh?"

Karama just kept quiet.

"What are you going to do, **starve **to death? Not that I care or anything."

Still nothing from the false female.

"Uhhh! Answer me damnit!..." Fury from her built to the surface.

Karasu broke up the soon to be cat fight, even though it would be interesting. "Ama's right you should eat. Lunch is far off from now."

He got up. "I'll return Kurama."

As soon as he left, Ama spoke again but in a calm tone. "My sources tell me that you were brought here against your will."

No reply.

"Monkeys can be a real handful, hm?"

"And what of it?"

"So let's have an honest girl to girl talk alright? It's obvious you have absolutely no feelings for the lord of the Northern lands and I don't want you around ruining my chance of us getting married… I know! Why don't I arrange a method of escape and all you would have to do is never return to darken my path again. How 'bout it?"

"I'm afraid I can't comply with your offer."

"And why not? It's a golden one!" Trying to keep the anger in her voice down.

"I have my motives."

"Oh, and may they be? Maybe I could help you." She smiled innocently.

"They aren't any of your concern."

"I'm TRYING to be nice."

"Whether or not you help me in my escape I won't be staying long. I'll be out of your way soon enough."

"You better."

The door opened.

"I'm back here eat this." Karasu placed an omelet in front of the uninterested kitsune. "At least try it."

"My liege! Please I beg of you refrain from lowering yourself to a mere servant. It's REVOLTING!"

"You strictly despise in the eating of human flesh."

"I can't believe this!" Ama got up no longer able to contain herself "What type of demon are you? You don't eat human. Truly pathetic even half breeds and hybrids I've known are fond of the taste either eaten raw or cooked."

Yet again Ama was ignored Kurama just took a bite of the omelet. "It's delicious, Thank you."

"I can't take any this ANYMORE! I'll be back."

She slammed the door.

"Good now that the green monster's gone the meal will be more pleasurable." Karasu contemplated.

"Tell me has she always been so irritable?"

"Morning, noon, and night, you can clearly see why I won't marry her let alone any other man. She would most likely kill them with her nagging alone. It just won't work out."

"But you think a relationship between strangers can?"

"You're no stranger…" The crow seized the Kurama's chin. "There's something about your eyes that tells me we've met before. Possibly in a different life, in another time, in another world."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not." Putting his hand to the fox's forehead. "However, are you felling well?"

"Fine. Just fine." Kurama removed the unwanted hand.

"That's good; I don't want my little vixen getting sick now." He swiftly picked up the kitsune.

"What-what are doing?"

The crow lord only smiled.

* * *

So what did you think Read and Review please. 


	8. Chapter 8 Bathhouse

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Chapter VIII

-Bathhouse-

"That countenance… What are you up to?"

Karasu carried the maiden out of the dinning room. "Hush. We're taking our leave before the Green monster comes back." He looked in both directions

"Clear."

**-East Wing Hall-**

"Your majesty please wait please I've nothing wron- AHHHHHHH!" These were the final words of a servant as Ama eradicated him into nonentity.

"Why? Why? WHY? Won't he have me? What in the seven hells is he thinking?" Ama reflected in a ghastly temper killing a handful of more servants.

"Such an oddity she is…Refusing to eat human flesh despite the demon blood that surges through her veins even lowly hanyous eat…" Her train of thought was cut short when she saw Kurotori trying to avoid at the other end of the hall.

"Oy! Kurotori!" She yelled down the hall. The servants immediately cleared her path.

"Crap." The advisor whispered under his breath.

"I was wondering…," she said trying to be sweet.

"Here it comes." He kept to himself.

"If you could tell me about the-"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish." Ama said attempting to sound innocent, grabbing on to on of his arms.

"You were going to ask about the fox demon, right?"

"You're so silly! I wanted to learn where I could find the matchmakers. I know my beloved crow has fallen for another; his heart has been stolen away from me and I haven't got a chance in hell of recapturing it."

""How can you recapture something you never captured?"

"And so I must come to terms with the cruel truth, it's time to someone else. My lord is too fond of his treasured fox and so I too must find someone else I too can be fond of as well."

"Ama."

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know…"

"Go on." Her eyes glistened with fake tears.

"**I have never heard more shit in my life! **I would be a fool to believe that for a second _you've_ given up… If you did per chance you would be long gone by now and two hire your own damn matchmakers. The last job they barely managed to complete and you know how much I detest failure and what the penalty is. So they retired, good day." The black bird freed himself from the demoness' grip and began to walk off.

"Retired?"

"Yes, their done, their finished, closed up shop, give up work, stopped working, took their leave, withdrawed from the profession, aren't taking anymore jobs, out of business! They went back to their hidden village."

"Where can find them?"

"Hidden village **_HIDDEN_**" He said in a dark demonic voice to emphasize his point. "That means I don't know."

"You're an old man you definitely must know _something _about the prime ape hidden village."

Kurotori turned around, gave the queen of the southern lands the dirtiest look, and continued to walk away he was halfway down the corridor now.

"What are you hiding Kurotori? KUROTORI!"

"The real question is what the fox is hiding…"

**-North Wing-**

"Enough of this…" Kurama said fed up he pulled out a black rose from his hair and tried to form his whip. "WHAT?"

"You should really try something new. I made those flowers for you out of my own demonic powers; you'll find it hard to manipulate the energy of a super A-class demon." The crow smirked giving the fox a little squeeze of warning.

"Are telling me this to frighten me?"

"Is it working?"

"If truth be told, no."

The raven-haired demon laughed quietly. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Nushi, not even Kurotori knows this."

"Hmm?"

"Super A-class is the needed level of supremacy to rule a land and yet Ama's not, she's still in the range of mid S-class. I fought her once not much of a challenge really I can you assure you of that…"

"Then why tell me this? What is your reason?"

"I've seen the way her majesty leers at you in jealousy and suspicion. One of the most fearful things in this world is the wrath of a snake demon."

-The ruler brought his fox out to a carriage drawn by a team of demonic looking birds, one at the back snapped at Kurama. Without any warning Karasu completely imploded it leaving only few ashes in its place and then glanced down.

"Exploding the beast would have been too good for it."

Kurama didn't argue as they both entered the carriage and took off.

"This situation keeps getting worse; I'm being pulled farther and farther in with no exit in sight. All I can do now is pray my Death Plant hasn't killed it's host by now." Mused the emerald-eyed demon looking out the carriage's window as it headed in the opposite direction of the forest.

No words were traded, but the dark sovereign communicated what he was feeling through touch. Silence was at last broken when the red head retorted with Karasu's fingers still running through his hair.

"So Ama wants to marry you desperately because she's weaker than the other three kings? In addition, by be wedding you she can safe her people. "

He stopped for a few moments then started again.

"Herself more than her subjects none the less, correct she fears that if this was found out she would be effortlessly overpowered by some other monarch."

"Such as yourself? If you detest her so, and know this information, why don't you just liberate yourself from her? You yourself just said she's not much of a challenge."

"Why, Nushi… I had no idea you thought so **_devious_.** Let alone so black-hearted, than again that is what the fox is famous for…"

Kurama kept his turned and asked: "You never told me where you were taking me."

"On a small outing."

"Are you always this indistinct?"

"Nay, but I have been thinking about your words."

"My words?"

"Indeed did you not declare 'It takes more than one dinner before two people can have feelings for each other?"

"I did."

"And that's why we're spending the entire day with each other my little vixen. In the capital, Watarigarasu City."

"Oh."

A quiet thud informed their landing. Karasu climbed out still carrying the fox through the streets. The city as Kurama suspected was large; the buildings scratched the sky and created a nearly impossible maze to maneuver. However, the inhabitants weren't as he intended happy. Many stopped to bow, throw flower petals or even to pray. Making the fox feel little bit ill at ease.

"Is Karasu a decent ruler, or is this a deception?" Thinking to himself perplexed as more people joined in the awkward submission.

"All the servants at castle seem so depressed and broken but everybody here is cheery and living normal, enriching lives..."

The keen crow interrupted his train of thought "There's no reason to feel uneasy my dear it takes a little while to get used to this brand of conduct."

"True as that is you can put me down I'm capable of walking."

"I'm aware, but it's just a great perk..."

They entered an enormous building.

"A bathhouse?"

"Is this a dilemma for you fox?"

"Not in the least crow."

A short old, humped water demon interrupted their tiny argument.

"Welcome, majesty." she hunched in respect "I am honored to have you and your future bride here at my bathhouse. My employees will fulfill your every wish. We hope everything will be to your liking."

"Seeing as this is a seven star bathhouse…I know it _will_ be old maid." He warned glaring down.

"Of course, your splendor."

"…Bride?"

* * *

Words/terms you should know: Watarigarasu – Raven 

Please R&R sorry this chapter is a bit short…& sorry for the slow developing storycough Blaxxx 57589 cough cough andyes I know I've made some grammar mistakes. Cough


	9. Chapter 9 Marked

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. A big thanks goes out to all those who reviewed and suggested.

I'm sorry this took so long I had a bit of writer's block.

This chapter will explain why Karasu holds a grudge against Ama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terms you should know:

**Furui mizu –** old water

**Batto** – bat

**Tennyo** – heavenly maiden

Oh and slanted words like this: _Karasu hates Ama because…_

means that the person is thinking.

Chapter IX

-Marked-

"…Bride?... I don't remember any proposal."

"I'm known as Furui mizu and this is my bathhouse. Please follow me."

The water hag led them down the main hallway to the special guest room.

"This will be your room my lord and lady."

"Hmm. I guess this will do. Now be gone."

"Yes, enjoy." She left bowing out _"That poor young lass." _The water demon contemplated _"She's being forced to wed that wicked, wicked man, but than again it's better than him marring a woman who's equally if not more so cruel."_

-Crow's Castle-

"My love, I've returned with a calm head, the heat of my rage has cooled. All is forgiven, yes?"

Ama returned to an empty room; nothing.

"**Good lord**! Where did that tricky bastard get to now?"

"I can answer that for you your highness." A voice said from the rear.

"Out with it #12, I don't have time to childish play games. I'm a busy woman trying to rule a man's life, I umm… mean his heart, and acountry, _plus if everything goes as planned this entire world." _

"Watarigarasu City bathhouse. My lord is trying to make his soon to be bride as comfortable as possible in a short amount of time."

Ama coughed up a huge quantity of acidic spit that slid across the rabbit's cheek. Chambermaid 12 was down on the dinning room floor clinging to it in pain. However the snake woman didn't care, she walked over and grabbed her spy's hair.

"Listen here rodent, let's get one thing straight you work for _me. **I **_am your master,** _I_ **command you! _You_ are the lowest of the low on the food chain and without me you'll never get what you want working for the crow isn't that what you yourself said?"

"Yes, I did when I started working for you; please I bear you no disrespects Lady Ama."

"Good, but just keep in mind our arrangement will be disregarded if lord Karasu doesn't say "I do" to me."

"Yes, I do, after all he is rightfully your male and you claimed him the very first night you met when you both were still in your juvenile years."

"True as that may be do not distract me with your flattery." The vein in Ama's neck was ready to burst "I'll simply send the fox a little eviction notice." She said as a decent sized snake slithered out of her long green hair.

"_Ooooo." _The rabbit demon cringed in her mind, as the new snake appeared and rested between her two exposed breasts.

-**Back at the bathhouse…**

"Don't give me a hard time, undress fox!" He himself was half stripped exposing a strong chest.

"Humpff."

"You need not be ashamed of your body; it rivals the one of a tennyo's."

"I won't surrender myself to a demand of that nature. I'm not one of your subjects."

"Fine if you won't undress… I'll do it for you."

"Remove your hands from me!"

"Don't look at me in that way; you brought this upon yourself if you had done as I ordered this wouldn't have to ensue."

Karasu quickly undid the zipper, but was slow to do the deed.

"Ahh, see what I mean?" He said passing the fox's shoulders. "Yes, perfection absolute. Your body is so strong and well built you must be a first-rate fighter...against demons of your power level that is. _Like a certain snake I've come to known and adore…**"**_

"See? Was that so bad, Nushi?" A squeeze to Kurama's waist sent a strange sensation through his being.

"All I see is why you and Ama are so much alike, you two would make a fine couple you don't need-."

"**NO!"** Those words made him revert to the old Karasu, the one from the Dark Tournament.

"Please my fox carry out not the notion that I and that serpent are anything in alikeness. She has committed horrid, unspeakable transgressions toward me and others spite her relationship with them. Even to this day, I can barely look at her without receiving the urge to kill."

"Alright, so why don't you?"

"Anyway…" He released the demoness before he could take out any of his rage on her and totally ignored the question. "Luckily you've only seen the tip of the fang."

"I hope that's all I see." Kurama turned his head, gently blushing. He had caught a little too much of the demon's well developed body.

"We're not talking about Ama anymore, huh? Do you not enjoy what you behold?"

"No, I don't."

"You're such a bad liar Nushi.Look if it pleases you."

"It **_doesn't_**."

"No need to get upset. Put this on." He tossed the crimson-headed demon a bathrobe "Unless you want me to dress you as well?"

"No, I can handle it."

Kurama did as told giving him a moment to think. "_This may only be an assumption, but the longer I stay in this female form the more female-like I'll beco- _**AHH!" **

A loud smack on the ass interjected his thought process making him stand up straight.

"And one last thing…" He removed the Watarusu me collar from the kitsune's neck.

"There does that feel better? I want everybody to know."

"Know what?" Kurama slid his hand down to his neckline to inspect any damage that may have been done without his acknowledge; his fingers traced a strange mark.

"What the-?"

Making a rush for the mirror, he was stopped. "What is this?"

"Something I would have done if I had met you along time ago, without any hesitation."

"That would be?"

"You don't know what this indicates?"

"Well if I did I won't be asking."

"In non-technical lingo I've marked, you as my mate, my partner, mine. Yes you have everything I want in a woman you are a superior specimen of demoness and I'm not going to let you be taken from me; no one will take you from me, especially another man."

Karasu put one hand on each of the fox's cheeks and tilted her head up. "I know this may be soon, but I plan on be wedding you in the near future, Kurama the spirit fox."

Kurama slipped out of the crow's grip. "That's flattering, but I can't comply with that for many reasons the first of many: We've only known each other for two days and you're older than I (Karasu looks about 24ish and Kurama looks around 18.)"

"I care not. To be truthful I rather have a savor for just ripened maidens like yourself. Besides this is a have to, not a want to. There is no such word as 'no' when it comes to pleasing royalty."

"It would _please_ Ama if I was out of the picture."

"I don't care what would please that serpent. This day is intended for you and I let's keep that wretch's name taboo for the time being."

"At the very least you could tell me what your relationship is. You just can't disregard whatever it is that happened between you two in the past."

"_If only I could."_

**-FLASHBACK-**

(Centuries ago when Kurasu was still an adolescence he met Ama and other future rulers at a Ball held in his honor. This flashback takes place the morning after the Ball had ended.)

"My head… what happened?" The adolescent crow said waking up in his bed.

"Well, your party's over, your guests have left, and if may say crow, **I **had a great time."

"I'm…" he groaned in pain observing that he had been stripped of all his clothes and the one talking to him was Ama laying on his chest.

"What the-?" He caught a hold of himself, moving away in shock.

"Do you not remember my sweet crow? We made love last night." She reached a hand out to brush away some hair that had fallen out of place. Karasu slapped her hand away.

"You lie." He retorted in disbelieve.

"Do I? Then why are we both in the same bed, naked? Why does the room reek of sex?"

"You did something to me didn't you?"

"No such thing my-"

"You drugged me, back in the hall last night."

"Look you're still a bit hard…" Ama looked down and grabbed his erection from underneath the covers. "How about another round, my liege? I must admit you were my pleasure…"

"_Those two were right… My godfather was right…" _Karasu thought to himself recalling what several people warned him of the night before.

"You have a good size. Let's continue from last night." She laughed, "You're such a beautiful male."

"Stay away!" He pushed the older woman (about 3 years difference) away from him and got off the bed, he was still sore; his hard-on pulsed with pain from the night he failed to remember.

"Now is that anyway for a lord to treat a lady of the court?"

"You're no lady, you're an **appalling beast!** I never want anything to do with you! I want nothing more to do with you! **LEAVE!**"

"Don't be like that. By Onnakyodai no Makai law, we are officially mates now. No one will win you from me. Now come back to bed, let us finish what we started."

"I'm not your anything! I don't want you. I don't even know you. Let alone love you. The only feelings from now on I have towards you will be this new found hatred."

"You don't mean that you can't hate someone after just one night."

"You can after they've stolen your innocence from you especially, when they used an underhanded scheme like yours!"

"Call it as you please the point of the matter is you belong to me no else will have you." She puffed a kiss his way. "Until next time."

The fully dressed and enraged young Karasu left, marching down the hallway doing everything in his power to hold back his tears. Feeling lost he just wandered around the palace for hours. Until Kurotori stopped him.

"Godfather… is my father back yet? There's something I want to discuss with him."

"It's about last night is it not?"

The young demon didn't make eye contact.

"Yes, something precious was taken from me, something I will never get back, something that can't be returned no matter how much I wish it to be."

"You were tricked into doing the deed weren't you?"

"Father always told me that sex was a fine thing and I should enjoy my first time, but I feel so dirty even though I can't recall a thing. That wicked imp sh-"

"No. No need to go into the details. Additionally, I will not lie to you, your father is right. Sex _is_ a wonderful thing, but for it to be so, it has to be with the right partner or else there is no point to it. You won't be making love, just having meaningless, lust provoked sex."

"_Not that there's anything wrong with that from time to time…" _Kurotori reflected. _"But this isn't about me."_

"But, what will I do I'm her mate now? If only I had listened to you, Batto, and that Sesshomaru guy at the ball last night I-" The disturbed crow was interrupted.

"First, take a bath and worry not my young lord you're not her spouse not her anything, go clear your head. She may have…well…deceived you into the sinful act, but understand the South and North differ in claiming mates, thus do not hassle yourself about it. Just go get washed…wait, you met your peers?"

"Bye." Karasu left quickly, the silent tears he could no longer over power.

"_This is a dire situation the King will most likely punish me in the nastiest of ways. The whole purpose for last night's celebrations was for him to get comfortable with the opposing sex, not to be raped by the most atrocious example of it. The gods themselves only know what this will do to change him. If only he had met someone else…" _

**_-_**END FLASHBACK-

"Let's just say it's a love-hate relationship."

"You love to hate her?"

"Yes, but I just plainly love you."

This made the fox redden. "No you're not in love with me you're just a bit smitten... That's all." He replied putting together his pointer finger and thumb.

"I'm not."

The green-eyed demon reached out a hand. "Please rethink this state of affairs, you are making a mistake. We are not compatible with one another. I'm sure if you were to meet another woman, the right woman –"

Karasu snatched the hand sternly and spoke in the same approach. "I've met and seen every woman in this world. And none of them were to my affection…except for you."

"I'm not-"

"Please, discontinue from making inconsequential justifications you'll become mine and that's final!" Suddenly, his tone changed into one of a gentle lover's pulling the fox close to him, to lick the marking on his neck. "Yes you will stay- here…with me, you won't leave- I'll make sure of that, I'll make that a fact. I'll make it so you don't want to or ever need to…"

"_I feared this much. He may be Karasu reincarnated with no pervious memories of our last encounter, but he is still Karasu and he has maintained the same stalker-like conduct as before. Even though I made a promised myself I might have to-"_

KNOCK, KNOCK "Pardon me." A young water sprite intermitted "You're bath is ready my lord and lady I hope I wasn't barging in on anything vital."

"I'll be right there but my fiancée is ready. Is that not right?"

"…"

"Go relax." Kurama put the choker back on in spite and gave a stare of contempt before leaving.

The two of them left the crow alone but he wasn't for long Kurotori had slipped into the bathhouse.

"**GAAAAAAAAHHHHH**! **What are you doing? What are you thinking young one?" **His godfather asked practically ripping out his hair. "_You irrational urchin you're using an approach that greatly resembles Ama's!"_

"Did Ama see you come down to the city?"

"No, but did you know you're messing up your odds with the young vixen? If a person or an animal is not made comfortable they will not stay, they will distance themselves or escape."

"She won't escape I'll make certain of that."

"Enlighten me how much do you know about this female demon?"

"Enough."

"I thought as much."

"Well you're my advisor, so then **_advise_** me."

"Very well young lord what if I was to tell you…" Kurotori paused. "You could have your cake and eat it too."

"Hmm, alright, I'll bite. What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Yeah, so what did you think? Read & Review please. 

Has anyone else ever wondered what you call a male fox? I mean a female fox is called a vixen, but maybe it's just me…

I hope everybody has a happy St.Valentine's Day!


	10. Chapter 10 Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Thank you for being patient and for reviewing here is the 10th chapter.

Slanted word like this: _I hope you like the next chapter…_

Means the person is thinking.

Terms you should know:

**Halcyon**- does mean calm, peaceful, untroubled, but it is also the name of a legendary bird in Greek/Roman that calmed the seas.

Chapter X

-Heat-

"Let me get this straight, you want me to hold off on mating with the fox because you believe the form she's taken at present is a deception of the flesh."

"Yes, young lord."

"Kurotori, have you ever noticed that 'lie' is in the middle of the word believe?"

"**Please**, my lord take this into deep thought. She's a demon, yet a human at the same time, but she's not a half demon."

"So, it's a possession?"

"Maybe, maybe not, but either way the point of a second form is to hide the true one, which is undoubtedly stronger."

"Your point?"

"Don't you want to see and know her true self? Don't you want to bed her down and take her innocence from her when she is most pure?"

"I suppose… but, there's nothing wrong with the way she is now, besides this plan of yours sounds like complete ludicrous."

"Well, if you do nothing, nothing will change, things at present may get worse for you and you'll end up in a sorrowful position one I doubt your father would want you in. Additionally, your bride at her current status wouldn't survive the severity of demon intercourse and I know how young devils, like yourself can get when it comes to mating."

"Very well, I'll give this strange scheme of yours a chance, but if anything starts-"

"It won't, by doing this you'll be saving yourself and many others with less blood shed. After, that you could wed the young maiden with no disruptions."

"I know what Ama's planning but your plan just feels off. What you're suggesting sounds flawed we don't even the fox's full fighting capabilities."

"Trust me with the queen of the southern lands about we'll know soon. I had a little peak in to her thoughts; she has a one track mind, not much of a mental barrier."

"And…what about my bride's mind, I'd usually keep things like this sacred; except she's a complex puzzle, one not even I can crack."

"Alas, my lord your desired woman is quite the mystique… with a perplexed and controlled psyche."

**-Kurama's Bath-**

"Why does it seem every time I take a bath I'm in more hot water and not just in the literal sense."

An employee over heard the crow's bride. "For beauty is a curse my lady. Can I fetch you something? A drink? something to eat? If I may say you look a bit slender."

Kurama gave her a slight smile "Thank you for your concern, but no."

She left the odd demoness alone to immerse herself in the water and in thoughts.

"_SIGH Where are you right now my dear Hiei?... No matter, all I do know is that my heart, my soul, and my affections belong to you and only you my little fire demon whereever you may be." _

However, that water sprite was not the last to entice the kitsune. Every now and again, a different water demon would enter to try to coax him into eating a meal of human flesh, but he turned them all down even though the only thing he was running on was an omelet. He concluded this to Kurotori's doing. "Bastard!" He whispered.

"_He's where Karasu picked up a lot of his vulgar behavior not to mention fighting style. Speaking of which tall, dark, and ominous should be making his entrance soon… the stalker." _Kurama looked around expecting him to arise from out of nowhere.

There was a light tapping at the door.

"_Speak of the devil." _

The 300-year-old yokai was incorrect; it was another of frequent workers.

"No, thank you, I'm not hungry." He told her before she said anything.

"Oh-oh, no you are mistaken I'm purely here to replenish the herbal mix within the tub, my lady."

Kurama noticed her eyes; they lacked all confidence. _"Maybe it's her first day on the job."_

She did as said. "There, enjoy." She began heading towards the door.

"_Is that all? Have they stopped trying to tempt me? ...No something here is amiss…" _A few air bubbles escaped the water. _"Did I do that?" _Kurama thought The primal part of his brain clicked off telling him to exit the water, he obeyed the unconscious command and threw on the close by bathrobe. The bubbles in the water began to quicken and grow larger. He sensed something alive within the tub.

"Wait a minute!" He called out to the nameless she-devil as she began to sprint towards the door; the fox cut her off half way.

"What did you put in the water? It was more than just the scrub."

The water demon spoke very rapidly in pace. "I-I please forgive me and my weaknesses I was hoping for the sake of my family you wouldn't notice anything, but please let me flee from here, we must get out of here I'll tell you anything you wish." She continued to check behind herself and speak rapidly. "Please, presently, for now forgive me she would have-!"

SLASH! A monster-sized snake erupted out from the water and encircled its body around the room sealing off the only escape choice. The beast devoured the poor little demoness completely before she had a chance to finish the rest of her sentence, and then swallowed, as if killing the lone witness before a major trial.

"_Giant snake… well, now I know who's behind this."_

The cold-blooded creature now finished with its last meal, turned its eyes on its next selected target.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssss." It opened its mouth and revealed large hypodermic needle like fangs brimming with venom; then attacked.

Kurama evaded it and made an assault of his own.

"_This isn't good the scales act like armor; my physical attacks have no effect. I will need a weapon of some sort to slay this mindless creature. This demon without a doubt is an extension of Ama endowed with only a small fraction of her power. Its aggressive nature confirms that"_

The olive-colored snake made a 'U' turn for another attempt at the kitsune: failed. However, the mischievous nymph punched the snake in the nose stunning it giving her enough time to think and consider means of attack.

"_Snakes…"_ Kurama thought, _"Cold blooded, have no eye lids, slow digestion system, eat mammals smaller than them. Only one choice left to stop this assault."_

The former King of Thieves halted and stood in front of the bath water that had now chilled. The hungry reptile had trapped the spirit fox like a… well, fox. Even if he had a choice, he refused to move as the snake sized up and got ready to strike.

**-Back at the Room-**

"My young bride is being attacked as we speak, the battle should be ending soon. Just as you promised, Ama has made her move. SIGH I wonder how Nushi is doing? Anyway, I'm going to get dressed bring her to me when she's done."

"You're not going to take a soak?"

"Nay, but you should, you reek of sex Kurotori. I thought you said you would refrain from visiting that whorehouse down town it is a repugnant habit. "

"I'm dreadfully sorry. What should I inform your mate if she asks about your previous location?"

"That something came up but I'm back now and we're going to see the city."

"Very well, I'll check up on the fight, I'll only interfere if things turn grim. Hell, who knows maybe she'll reveal her true self in this battle. It makes one wonder about a loveliness like that what secrets she conceals within."

"Indeed, but if foxes are as clever as they claim, I doubt it."

"All the more reason to watch my lord." He turned to depart. "However before I leave I want to remind you; give her that black rose."

"And to what purpose will it serve? I don't enjoy using things I don't know the nature of."

"Let's just say it'll provide a most yearned consequence. You will notice a certain… change in the fox demon when that change occurs come straight back to castle before it is too late."

**-Kurama's Bath-**

Kurama stood directly in front the bath, he sent a generous amount of energy into the water, and placed one hand in back, dipping it into the half-empty tub and got ready for the impact.

"Sssssssssssssssss" the snake dove down aiming for the red demon.

"Here it comes if my theory is correct this should work in all respects to the study of biology it ought to."

The kitsune put forth his plan as the two forces collided with each other and triggered an explosion (Enough to destroy and leave the room in ruins and in need of reconstruction but not enough to destroy the bathhouse). The flare caused a flash of demonic energy.

…LONG SILENT PAUSE…

After the smoke had cleared, the snake lay lifeless on the hardwood floor entangled in small, pink, and, thorned flowers. Kurama heard with his acute hearing, voices of the lower class water yokai outside the wreck whispering words of fear: "Is Tarsi still alive?" or "At least the fox has more patience than Ama ever could." And "We shouldn't have provoked her to eat any human meats despite Kurotori's bribery."

"I have to hurry before one of those two come to check on the clatter; lucky for me my assumption was exact."

Kurama placed the tips of both his pointer and middle finger on the snake searching, searching, and searching until "Ah-ha!" He whispered in his head when he finally located the beast's digestion tract and released its prisoner from inside and onto the floor.

She coughed a little than blurted her final words without a threat or even a demand from the fox: "You, you, you must flee from this agony pronged place before it's too late. You must know something, something important, but complicated."

She got up a little shaky in the knees but held on to Kurama's shoulders for support he could literally smell the water sprite's fear.

"Ama put you up to putting that snake in my bath did she not?" Kurama questioned, she nodded her head her tone and mannerisms were fear crammed as if she know some forbidden secret that she had to tell even though she sworn to secrecy, as if keeping it inside was like murder itself.

"To be honest her servant gave me the snake to do the deed or else."

"Servant?"

"It was merely as a warning or maybe Ama did essentially plan your death but what you do need to know this more imperative. While passing the master's room I heard Kurotori, yes heard him, talking he has plans not only to have you wed the master, but firstly to have you and Ama-"

BOOM!

That is all she managed to get out before an energy bomb cleaned out her entire chest cavity, spraying the previously clean and surprised fox with blood.

"Please for forgive my weakness my lady. I'm sorry." She fell lifelessly on the red head; he genteelly placed her inert body on the ground.

"I'm sorry as well, sorry for soiling you in this wretch's blood after going through all the trouble of getting clean for the lord." Kurotori inspected the room. "I never knew that death could be so beautiful." His eyes locked on to the serpent garden he picked a flower and twirled it between his thumb and pointer.

"You have such repulsive tastes there is nothing glorious about the sight of death." Kurama removed his tattered bathrobe and placed over the maliciously killed woman.

"You'll make a strong queen my little vixen."

"I'm not sure how your king would feel about you calling me that."

"Anyway the lord is waiting let's go" He reached out a hand to grab the unclothed female she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me you stink of sex which is quite ironical. You're in a bathhouse and yet a fowl scent lingers around you." Kurama gave the older demon an arctic stare, then marched out the door, and headed back to the room uncovered.

"As I said you'll make a strong queen." Kurotori uttered in amusement to himself and began to follow behind the unhappy maiden but the empty tub caught his mind's awareness.

"_Interesting…from the looks of her plan of attack she waited until the water got cool and let a hypo tonic reaction occur in the remaining seeds within the herbal scrub than used her demonic power to stimulate and promote the growth of the flowers. After that, she used her energy to send the deadly vegetation through the snakes mouth and nostrils from there the thorns caused internal damage causing it to die from the bleeding …or suffocation which ever came first. "_ He detonated the flower amid his fingers and licked the blood off.

"She reminds me of Halcyon…no wonder my godson has fallen for her. Nevertheless, for this reason I cannot have her transforming back into the man she once was, but first I'll put to death all of that traitor's family. Then get ready for tonight's activities. "

**-Back at the room-**

The room was eerily vacant; Kurama located the dress in the corner of the room. _"Cross dressing is better than no coverage all,"_ He thought sliding the dress over his head. "_The sooner I leave this second world of demons better off I am. I didn't enjoy getting involved with the politics in my native soil and I doubt I will like them here." _

With no forewarning arms suddenly wrapped around his thin waist and made jump.

"Karasu!"

"Hmm, that's the second time you've used my name since you got here." The crow licked some drops of the red liquid off his kitsune's face. "Missed me have you?"

"Not really."

"You smell good…"

"You would to if you were sitting in a bath for about an hour alone."

"Pardon me but I wasn't expecting to have business today and I wasn't talking about the sweet aroma surrounding you I was talking about you smelling of the fight's triumph." He placed Kurama's hair behind one of his ears. "So you were attacked are you all right?"

"Humph."

"There's no point in crying over spilled blood. Something came up but I have returned now. " The fox just averted her head. "But I'll make it up to you I swear."

"By letting me go?"

Karamu put more force on the squeeze. "That's good you have a sense of humor. It's nice to see you getting use to me, but no I'm going to take you around the city and let the citizens preview their future queen."

"Hmm…"

**-Back Crow's Castle-**

"Lady Ama it's been awhile since I've gave that lowly bathhouse drone your pet to kill your rival. It's possible that the fox has destroyed it by now."

"She already has that atrocious mammal! That snake was a part of me I felt its pain as it was slaughtered by that beast of a woman. As if a part of me died as it did. _My poor baby _sniff sniff"

"_Well, I'll be eternally damned even the devil can cry…" _Number 13 thought.

"SHE'LL PAY THAT SNAKE WAS MY FAVORITE AND THE FIRST ONE I EVER CREATED!"

"Wasn't your pet sent as mere warning my lady?"

"If I wanted it to be a warning I'd send you." She kept poking the rabbit in the chest to make point. "Fluffy cute beings like yourself are entitled to that kind of thing and sent to help people…**UNLIKE SNAKES!**" She barbed out to the rabbit demon.

"Oh."

"But no time for grieving I'll have to rid myself of the remains." She put her hands together and focused her energy.

(Back at the bathhouse, the snake's body evaporated into particles into the air.)

"So how do you plan on getting purge of your equal?"

"That disgrace to demon kind is no equal of mine…but on the bright side I know the nature of her abilities all thanks to my pet's sacrifice."

"Your majesty she's in truth is no threat. She doesn't even like let alone love Lord Karasu for whatever reason."

"Yeah, but that crow demon will still insists on marring her. Secondly, I gave her the eviction notice and she hasn't moved out willingly so I'll have to get rid of her permanently."

**-Bathhouse-**

"Let loose of me your majesty." Kurama said Karasu had reduced the S-class demon to a weak little schoolgirl.

"Not until you say it."

"If I did I'd be lying and I don't like to lie."

"If that's the case I'll say it 'I love you Kurama' and that isn't an untruth." He licked the fox again to show his affections, but the stubborn red head did not reply. The crow laughed quietly in amusement. "You'll admit those words to me soon."

"You can't force me."

"I never said I would." Karasu placed the black rose in the kitsune's tresses; he swatted the emerald-eyed demon's hand away when he attempted to take it out. "Leave it be, red and black look exquisite together. Come you should not keep the people waiting for their new queen, to arrive. They're very eager." The crow led the youth by the hand out of the bathhouse and into the hectic city streets.

**-In the City-**

The markets reminded the fox of his past back when he was Yoko Kurama, stealing to survive and the market place was a perfect consign to do in. Dozens of times he caught young thieves pocket picking, using false scales, and over charging people for their necessaries, they needed to survive.

The streets teamed with stores of this temperament, whores patrolled them attracting grubby old and desperate young men to bed down with them. Smells of weird and wonderful beasts that the fox never saw back in his homeland amused his susceptible snout. Some articles of mystical relics that were said to have disappeared centuries ago reappeared from the market place's depths.

"You see something you like my dear? I'll get you anything your heart desires." Karasu cooed he noticed Kurama take interest in bizarre a looking stone tablet with an ancient writing a system no longer used.

"This is the 'Tablet of Forgotten Modus Operandi' what a thing like this is doing here is beyond me…"

"If you want this I could purchase it for you my loveliness."

"…I wish to be-" the screaming of distant and familiar voice cut off Kurama's answer.

"GAHH! GET YOUR FINGERS OFF ME, YOU DEMONS JUST GOT LUCKY! REAL MEN FACE THEIR CHALLENGERS FACE TO FACE! THEY DON'T USE CHEAP TRICKS TO DEFEAT THEIR-!"

"_Kuwabara!"_ The voice soon was quickly silenced in the mist of the crowd. _"No there's no possible way it could be…"_

* * *

"Appears the human dealers are having trouble with their cargo today…" A nearby merchant said to another.

"Indeed."

* * *

When Kurama heard this he became concerned and begin to walk off in the direction of the voice, but the crow grabbed his arm and prevented him from doing so."Where are you going Nushi?" 

"Karasu what happens to humans brought into the city?" Kurama asked causally

"I love the way you say my name say it for me again."

"Seriously what becomes of them?"

"A number of things most are sent to the slaughter house to become meat product, the luckier ones become slaves' normal and sex, and a few have experiments performed upon them becoming hanyous or are turned into some new species of beast."

"I see… _I suppose this is how the demon world would be if Yomi had his way with all three worlds." _He said looking off. _"I hope I was just imagining Kuwabara's voice …_

"Does this fact upset you?"

"Not in the least." He put back the tablet.

"Even though one of your parents is of human origin, what if your mother or father was in that round up?" He put his hands on Kurama's shoulders and massaged them genteelly attempting to relax the tense woman.

"That would be impossible my mother's dead." He lied.

"So you're human on your mother's side?"

"Y-yeah."

"She must have been quite the beauty so, are you sure you don't want that rare piece?"

"Yes, it doesn't interest me."

"So what does? You said it takes awhile before two people can share affections and so I want to know more of you, where you came from, what you like to eat…half demons I'm acquainted with still eat human beings spite their half human heritage." The crow attempted to pick the fox's mouth for information.

"I'm not a half -" he stopped himself and broke away from the crow grasp the calming of his body was weakening his mind.

"Alright then... _perhaps Kurotori was accurate about this woman I'm taken with something rings false with her." _

"What I am is not of any significance to you."

"Even so, I am curious…you have a very inspiring persona I can deduce this from studying your eyes, your tone of voice, and your gestures you're masking something from me. Whatever it is I'll figure it out in time."

"You're looking too far into this."

"Such an interesting she-devil what secrets do you keep at bay leave an air of mystery around you. They attract me to your very quintessence and make me crave you even more."

"Stop these obtuse conjectures."

"I'll ask you again do you fear me?"

"I fear neither you or Ama."

"That's good; she thrives off of the fear of others. Then what can I do to make _you_ fall for me

"Nothing."

"There surely must be something you want or look for in a mate. Ama wanted me to further her power."

"That makes sense but I'm not like her."

"Worry not, by the end of the day I'll quell all of your uncertainties now just… relax."

"Damnit, don't touch me like that and particularly in public."

"Yes! Keep on opposing me your defiance it's…intoxicating. Besides how can I resist? Examining that glorious virgin body of yours or is it, maybe you really enjoy this and you're simply playing hard to get?"

Many of the nearby populace started looking in their direction.

"_I never recall Karasu being so sex driven before. Then again last time we met he was more mature and his actions weren't dictated by the hormones in his body."_

Defenseless, he looked at him sternly before Kurama could respond to the sinister lord he covered the fox's lips with his own. His obsession tried desperately to free herself from the powerful clutch but the crow had absolute control. He finally broke off from the passionate kiss after two minutes.

"Was that so bad?"

"Just the kissing…_Whatever you're planning it won't work. You won't break me. I refuse to follow whatever arrangement you have in store." _

From that, point on the fuming fox said nothing more to the lovesick and stimulated crow for the rest of the day's exploration he tried disregard him, but it was difficult. Constantly throughout his unwanted courtship, he would whisper perverted words of tenderness into the kitsune's consciousness, things not meant for the ears of virgins. His blood flushed cheeks were a stable sign that he was listening to every word spoken he just could not block any of it out. Kurama often found his womanly body lusting after the crow's but maintained the lust it was a simple mind over matter situation for the knowledgeable yokai. No longer able to tolerate the neglect the re-embodiment of Karasu sited her down on a bench and turned his detainee's head toward him delicately with the tip of his pointer finger.

The raven-haired demon smirked and uttered softly "I know you're aware of everything I'm saying and feeling."

"You never truly told me you're association with Ama …if you did it would help me understand why she attacked me earlier today." The kitsune asked to draw attention off himself and to disinterest the super S-class demon.

"She's not of importance to me, only you are that's why she holds a grudge. What would it take for you to fall for me? What will I have to do to have you return these feelings of mine? It simply took Ama the notion of more power to do so." The mysterious ruler declared to his unwilling lover pushing closer.

It was close to nighttime now. One of the moons started appearing in the sky. A whole other day had passed Kurama by in this world and it was filled with dishing out handfuls of disinformation. "I saw many other fine-looking girls in this city. Why not take one of them as your bride?"

"They are all duplicates of the same brand of beauty you are matchless only you will suffice me."

"_I pray my Death Plant is at critical stage by now. This relationship is being taken too far to fast I can't take anymore of this superfluous attention." _Kurama kept his eyes turned away. _"I feel so weak…it's probably from not eating very much the last few days."_

"_She does that a lot…avoid eye contact…_In all honesty what do you see when you look at me your future husband?"

"I see the alikeness in face of a sadistic man that once tried to destroy me even though he had affections towards me. You and he look much alike."

"I do have affections for you but I wouldn't do anything to harm you useless it was in defense."

"No,it is I who needs protection from you; Karasu…_ My body what's wrong? I never experienced this sensation it feels so irregular."_

Karasu detected the alteration as well.

"Hmm you're dangerous yourself Nushi." He placed his hand on the fox's cheek and noticed she was curiously warm then relocated it to the vixen's forehead. "_Is the flower making her unwell? Is this from undernourishment or maybe she was poisoned from fighting that snake?"_

"Refrain from contact." Kurama insisted.

Even so, there was no need for it. He could feel the heat surge in massive waves all through her body. The fox became sensitive to smallest of touch. Kurama randomly and silently moaned and squeaked whether touched or not by the baffled lord.

"Nushi?"

The strange behavior continued. _"So, this is the adjustment in conduct Kurotori was talking of. What is it? "What's wrong with her?" _

He just could not figure it out at first. Then it hit him, he smiled, it was so obvious.

"You're in heat... _Yet_ _I feel nothing_…"

* * *

It took awhile and this chapter is super long but it was crucial and I promise next chapter I will tell you the condition of the two brothers. 


	11. Chapter 11 Monkey Business

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Thank You for your reviews. I hope you enjoy Chapter 11!

Terms you should know:

**Kiyomeru:** To purify

**Ala Kachuu: **(Read to find out…)

Also, when you see slanted words like this: _Blackfoxxess has finally recovered from MCAS testing…_

It means the person is thinking.

-Chapter XI-

Monkey Business

"_Ala Kachuu a common tradition in some parts of the human realm; the tradition of bride kidnapping, where the groom steals away his future wife __and brings her to live with him in his home then, marries the ill-fated woman without any recognition to her relatives or friends, sometimes to never __see them again. Conversely, the yokai version differs given that sometimes there's a third party evolved in the abduction. The monkey clan brought __over this human practice to our homeland many generations ago… and from that made a industry off of capturing young, attractive women and girls __to both individuals and houses of pleasure…" _

Kurotori reflected looking down at the matchmakers hidden in the tree beneath him they had moved closer(close enough to see it, but not enough to be seen) to castle now that it was dark out.

Karasu's godfather was in his bird form, perched on a high branch with other black birds, who served as camouflaged; but what he botched to cloak was the burning hatred in his eyes.

"_Matchmaking?…HA! A convenient alibi to continue their business; of beginning miserable matrimony after, Ala Kachuu was prohibited in __the north and then in neighboring kingdoms they continued what was taboo by changing their title. Alas, I cannot consider myself a saint, __subsequent to losing Halcyon, the love of my life to my best friend and Ala Kachuu practices. I decided to use their one and only son's need for __companionship as a means of exacting my own revenge on the monkey clan for going against Halcyon's wish of banning bride abduction in __our native land and in a sense young Karasu is finishing his mother's work."_

Flying closer he eavesdropped on some of the brothers' conversation and their scheme:

"Ototosan you'll have to do all of the infiltration work on your own. This damned plant has crippled my performance I would only slow you down, the best I could do is creating a diversion for you, giving you a little extra time with distracting the guards."

"…"

"Remember get in and out fast, hopefully that bastard hasn't forced himself on the fox yet _or I'm screwed."_ Niisan laughed, but it was not one of optimism, but one to ease the pain of the Death Plant.

"…_This disease is taking toll on brother's mind and body." _Ototo concluded.

"A bandit is no equivalent to a king little brother. Ha!"

"Makes sense..."

"Besides, the fox shouldn't be too difficult to find! … She's the only fox demon in Crow's Castle!"

"Phew!"

"What are you phewing about?"

"Nothing…_ I wonder what that black blur was. Brother doesn't believe my word nevertheless I know I saw something. It's best not to ask brother any __questions that will mess with his already unsteady mind."_

"Nevertheless they've just returned from wherever. We'll wait a little while before prowling the castle." Niisan instructed.

"_... Does it have anything to do with our fox friend?" _The younger sibling thought drifting in and out as his counter part explained the preparations more clearly.

"Ototo do you understand the plan better now?"

"Completely!…_Black flash I just hope you don't become a form of trouble_…"

* * *

"_I understand now… Their plan doesn't give me much time to execute mine. The little fox should be in the start of heat now, not much good __that will do, her human side will lessen the effects it has on her mate but that will change soon."_

Kurotori said taking off, scaring away the other birds. _"Hopefully, my godson has done as I proposed." _

He headed back towards the castle and the first thing he observed upon his arrival was the carriage; he could detect the faint smell of the kitsune in heat as he

transformed back into his demon form.

"Beautiful."

* * *

**-Inside Crow's Castle-**

**SMASH!**

"Keep away Karasu or you'll regret it." Kurama bluffed holding a large, jagged; piece of broken vase out, putting it to the crow's throat. Kurama knew that this won't suffice in halting the reincarnated Karasu's sexual advances, but it would give him some time to consider his next move and being in thecommencement of heat would be a huge variable to account for.

"Now, Nushi this isn't the time to be making empty threats." Karasu replied calmly.

"What makes you think I would ever submit to you in marriage?"

"The mark on your neck or have you forgotten?"

"You're a loon."

"No, I'm a crow demon and you're hormonally imbalanced at present, what you are saying and experiencing are merely the effects of rampant hormones, just settle down you're home now."

"The same could be said of you also this isn't my home."

"So where is?"

"…" Kurama did not want to dispense that type of information to his uncalled for suitor, it was best Karasu thought him to be drifter.

"I thought as much. You were a wanderer, meaning you had no stable place of residence to retire to after the day's end. You most likely followed a nomadic way of life and nomads only wander for one reason, to find what they need to survive when the place they inhabit runs out of the requirements they need to doso."

"Maybe I liked that life…" He applied pressure to the anomalous demon's gullet, Karasu's only comeback was a smile.

"Don't play the fool you know that won't slay me, neither can you especially in your current status; heat. It has weakened your body and its abilities; all it really wants now is to be pleased."

Karasu began undressing exposing his upper body. He took a step forward, welcoming the bloodshed of his throat by grabbing the fox's free hand and placing it on his heart.

"_I don't remember the last Karasu being so muscular…" _The spirit fox reddened _"No, this isn't my true point of view, this body is obscuring my psyche __and what it wants."_

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Well, this heart you are feeling doesn't beat for nothing it beats for you and you alone. I love you fox demon. Please, return this eccentric emotion back to me. Rule the Northern domain with me."

Feeling Karasu's heartbeat reminded Kurama of how he killed the last Karasu in battle and would he be able to do it again if the need should arise. He had the materials to do so, some slipped away flowers from the snake encounter were stored in his body.

"Is this a proposal?" The emerald-eyed demon pondered withdrawing the lone hand.

"That depends do you willingly accept? … W_hat Kurotori thinks is irrelevant_ the_ vixen is my female what difference it would make if I made love to her __right now? He was questionable in his reasoning for waiting, bringing out her true form. As if I care about such things, there is nothing wrong with __this one._"

"_What an odd proposal, not that I would agree to it. Besides, he doesn't appear very aroused right now despite my current condition. Nevertheless, I __plan to leave here a virgin the same way I came. " _

"Nushi, I know I haven't had time to woo you as I should though-"

"Having fun are we?" Kurotori's voice echoed in Karasu's brain like an unforeseen yell in the ear.

"_We were about to; you better have a good reason for this."_ The anger in his voice was definite threat.

"And I do and I came sum it up in one word; Ama. She refuses to leave unless you see her off."

"_I thought she left already, I previously told her farewell."_

"Yes, well she wants a proper send-off, again."

"_SIGH." _"I'll be right back I have business to get rid of, I mean to tend to I'll be quick just, just stay here and rest."

"_And wait for my chance." _Kurama reflected.

He left the room to meet Kurotori, when a good distance they prolonged their conversation in person out of distrustful woman's earshot, being well aware of the fox's acute hearing.

"I'm not the same naïve child I was Kurotori. You are not following the run down of the original plan. What's going on here? What are you scheming? And more importantly there must have been something wrong with those roses, she's in heat, and I'm not very stimulated…" He paused "Is this what it's like for you?"

Kurotori grumbled, **"…Anyway..."** Kurotori revealed an empty, small satchel.

"What was in there?"

"The key to your blissful future, I promise you the next time you see the vixen you'll be pleased with what you see. Now go deal with the main barrier; I've already dealt with the small hurdle."

"Meaning?"

"You'll see when you see the vixen again. However, we did have a traitor in our midst."

**-KURAMA'S CHAMBERS-**

"_I'll be leaving here shortly. The overpowering smell of monkey has resurfaced outside. They are not too far off from this fortress."_ The red head thought lying on the bed no longer capable of holding his weight due to the present nature of his body. He took in the scent from the breeze that blew in. The moon was silver tonight; it was a reminder to the ex-bandit of stealth operations he had to pull off to get what he wanted. Tonight it was it was his freedom, he wanted out of this huge imprisonment and out of this body overflowing with feminine hormones. That attracted all of the males surrounding locale.

Before leaving the city at least a dozen other opposing men came up to fox; all eradicated by jealous lord. Even if it was flattering and insulting to have, a high bid put on your head by the manager of the local whorehouse it was quite degrading.

**Thump. Thump**. "Good, evening mistress. I brought you a little tea, thought you might like some after, a long day."

"I would like that and I would also like to hear the name you picked out."

"Alright…_She smells funny tonight I wonder what the lord is doing to her? Or is going to do..."_ #11 presented the tea to the fox. Who just stared down into his cup when he took it, thinking about what was to come this night. With any luck, he would become the man he once was.

"_I do need the energy."_

"Is something the matter my lady?"

"No, everything's fine." Kurama gulped the tea seeing, smelling and tasting nothing wrong with it. "So, how's your sister?"

"Okay, I guess I haven't seen her around much though…"

**OUTSIDE CROW'S CASTLE **

(Karasu is saying his goodbyes to Ama)

"**Please **rethink what you're doing my love." Ama pleaded, "We could be so great together, ruling this world side-by-side we could recreate this world in our own image for our-"

"You don't know how lucky you've been, that the other kingdoms haven't risen up against you."

She laughed a bit. "That's because they couldn't. It's they who fear me; however, it could become **us** they fear. Together we could crush them flat. The reason you haven't killed me is because of that one superb night we spent as one, do you not recall?"

"No, I can't say I do, farewell." The crow said helping her into a carriage. Trying not to become enraged or gag at the thought of he was out here with the one person he detested the most, when his pristine love was back inside.

"You're dreadfully cute when you're upset. You simply need some firm convincing that's all. My dear you'll come running back to me when your sexual urges become overwhelming and your consciousness is subdued." Ama smiled harmlessly, the same way she did when they meet.

"That's doubtable." He pointed to a high tower a little ways off, but the outline was clear enough to make out. From the tower swung a silhouette of a still body dangling in the light wind. "Kurotori caught your rodent spy in the act of trying to poison my mate _and there's only one thing to do with traitors._ That makes two murder attempts in one day."

"Murder attempts? You're so silly." Ama said in a playful voice, "Please you know I fancy the direct method. Furthermore, I cannot tell one servant from the next. They all look the same to me. Even if I did have a spy I would get them confused with some other servant."

"You planned on having her poison Kurama in exchange for her and her sister's freedom, correct?

"_Kurama? Oh, yes that commoner's name. It's hard recalling the given names of tramps I have killed countless quantities of them…_Don't be foolish. Besides what is the death of a few, mere rabbits when they multiply like wildfire."

"The only fool was that female rabbit demon for thinking you would fulfill her wish of liberty. For whether or not she succeeded, you would have devoured her as you did your own mother to cover up your tracks. Speaking of which it's best you make some. Farewell southern queen and good night." The black haired demon turned to leave with Ama still watching him walk off.

She blurted out the following in pure fury:

"THAT TRAMP WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I'VE SEEN THE LOOK IN HER EYES, SHE LOATHES YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF HER BEING! YOU CANNOT MAKE HER HAPPY! YOUR KINDOM ISN'T EXACTLY THE HAPPIEST PLACE IN THE REALM TO BE! YOU, YOU, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER; SHE'LL NEVER CARE FOR A MONSTER LIKE YOURSELF!"

"It takes one to know one Ama."

"AND THAT'S WHY WE'RE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!"

"Good-bye"

Ama sent dozens of large snakes to attack the crow while his back was turned, but he detonated them before they could get into a range of attack.

"JUST REMEMBER I TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY FROM YOU AND GAVE YOU MINE. KEEP IN MIND THAT WILL ALWAYS BELONG TO ME AND NOT ANOTHER!

Karasu stopped walking than continued again he disappeared from her sight.

"You, stubborn FOOL!" but it wasn't acknowledged he was long gone. _"Oh, no Karasu it's not time for me to leave not YET!"_ Ama stepped out and gave the driver the signal to persist without her. _"I'll have to stick around to protect you from yourself my darling. Even if it means destroying you in the end, with or without you I can still rule both kingdoms and this world and recreate it in my image." _The demonic queen strayed from the path and into the forest.

**-KURAMA'S CHAMBERS-**

"_It feels as if hundreds of men are forging iron inside my skull." _**THUMP**

"Mistress? Mistress! What's wrong?"

Kurama fell in pain incapacitated to the floor, holding his head in agonizing head throbbing. The small chambermaid witnessing the event sensed an immense internal mêlée of demonic energies within the demoness on the ground that soon came to the surface, not being familiar with the situation panicked; and did so even more when the fox fell to all fours.

"_What's happening?"_ A lock of his hair fell from off his shoulder but it wasn't its usual crimson color. "A transformation but, I didn't trigger it and this one feels indistinct and warped." He cringed trying to call off the conversion into Yoko.

"My lady! What's wrong? Never mind that last question I'll go get help!" The still unnamed rabbit announced but she didn't make it to the door because it swung open before she reached it. "Kurotori?"

"So this is where you've been hiding, you little imp the sentry have been looking high and low for you."

"May, may I ask why and does it have to do with the mask? (Similar to Karasu's)" #11 asked.

"Your sister was executed for treason not to long ago. Your sibling's crimes are in turn yours; you are to be punished according to the bylaws of the Northern lands young one." Tears flowed down 11's cheek as she begged him to ease the pain of her keeper before taking her away and joining her sibling. Picking #11 up and then making direct eye contact declared. "I don't take orders from little servant girls and I don't take final requests. But I do hear is the executioner has a tendency to do swift work since he's been getting a lot of business these days and he'll be getting a little more soon." He laughed playfully.

"Those bylaws sound like the rules of a paranoid man. She hasn't wronged anyone or done any misdeeds to be punished." Kurama managed to say between quickened breathes. "And you the lord's consultant should be able to grant her a special pardon. Kurotori do you really take pleasure in spilling the blood of the innocent and go out of your way to find any justification to do it?"

"I'm surprised you're able to talk or that you're vouching for her life but once an order is given it cannot be taken back… then again #11 did help me with my **_small _**dilemma."

"What dilemma?"

"How do you trick a fox? How did you unveil their true countenance since they don't want to? Your species is notorious for concealing identities and how you represented yourself was a dead give away of what you were hiding. Hence my only response to this setback was in the form of Kiyomeru powder if painful…" The middle-aged devil threw the empty satchel in front Kurama. "…for you. I thought this task would be an interesting intricacy."

The advisor went into detail of how he found out the elder rabbit was working as an agent for Ama. Giving out information, carrying out errands the last of which she poisoned the first cup of tea her sister was preparing without her noticing in the kitchen but he switched it in the hall, putting an exact decoy in its place and added the powder instead. As he spoke, the pain of the unnatural transformation seemed to increase with every word expressed and with every passing syllable uttered, the desire to butcher the bird built.

"Kiyomeru powder is tricky substance that forces the consumer when swallowed to revert back to their genuine self sooner or later." The over ripened man continued.

Kurama was still fighting back his demon form in spite of the information given.

"Sadly, little missy here won't live that long and will never see her mistress' actual face." He turned to leave.

"Hold it Kurotori; what's your rush?

"What are you talking about? I have all the time in the world."

"Time waits for no man. Rush a preparation or anything for that matter and be assured you will make mistakes. That mask you're wearing protects you from inhaling my intoxicating perfume there for I know you must likely promised his majesty something, something relating to myself and he would be especially disappointed if you failed him. Sadly for you I'm barely one third altered by your miserable ruse. Karasu is nearing and dealing with Ama has surely made him bitter. What would he do to you if I weren't as you promised to deliver me? He would be ill-humored that his bride wasn't ready to lay with him in sexual conquest tonight."

Kurotori thought about how his godson acted after being told about the serpent: not happy. "How did you unearth-?" he asked in ignorance.

"You assume greatly…_letting vast fragments of specifics slip into your captive's ears. Is he giving me the obvious of clues on purpose? On the other hand, is Karasu's advisor simply a fool?"_

"You really want this lower life form to live? I'm sure you could get another servant girl maybe as a wedding gift perhaps another fox?"

"Call off the search and execution for the girl and in return I'll freely permit the Kiyomeru powder to take effect. I know you control all the guards through telepathic communication and don't lie and say not you can call off given commands. The way the crow just backed off when he had me is a clear sign of this."

"You should show more reverence when addressing the lord, but you have a deal." Kurotori put #11 down (while keeping her close) and gave the command to the sentries. "Alright, now let me see what you really are unless you're having second thoughts?" Kurotori said playing with his hostage's ears.

Kurama did as promised Kurotori let the bunny bound to the door in distraught.

"Mistress, you didn't have to do that my existence isn't worth your misery!... _My sister was the last living relative I had although there are other rabbits here at Crow's Castle I am not related to any of them. My kin was massacred long ago and now I'm alone…"_ She took in a big breath from crying. "I have chosen my new, new name and I want you to know it mistress it's Otogo (last child)." Otogo left running at full speed. "_I have to repay you some how."_

The advisor walked over to the silver haired demon and squatted down close to inspect what he had gotten out of the deal and to clarify his accusations.

"Fox maiden you must really want to kill me now. The pain I've put you through was considerable however for the best." The old man didn't lessen the suffering, the wintry-hearted stare he was being given or his chances of not being killed when he began to pet the unpredictable fox like a common domesticated dog. "Even after this, I'm not exactly sure what you really are but you are glorious. Hell, why hide it I don't even know why you have that other appearance it's insipid in comparison. I wonder if Lord Karasu will even recognize you as you are..."

"Sadistic bastard bring an end to stroking me like that."

"Yes Kurotori bring an end to that or I'll bring an end to you." Karasu said looming from behind.

* * *

Rabbits are social animals and can die from loneliness if left in solitude for a few days…that's a lesson I learned first hand. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out I had many versions of this chapter I didn't know which one to pick. Usually in folktales evolving foxes, the fox takes a false form and only shows his or her real nature when they are drunk or they let down their guard and it was very unlikely for Kurama to do either one especially around Karasu. Thank you for reading chapter 11! R&R! 

I hope everyone enjoyed Spring Vacation!


	12. Chapter 12 Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Thank You for your reviews. I hope you enjoy Chapter 12!

And when you see slanted words like this: _Blackfoxxess _

It means the person is thinking.

-Chapter XII-

**Escape**

Gulp "No broken bones, no lost blood, no missing organs? These are all good signs you were triumphant, yes?" A bead of sweat dripped down Kurotori's brow when he heard Karasu's voice from behind, his old crusty heart skipped a beat.

"_Good now he knows how I feel." _Kurama thought a tad smug.

"I recognize my mate just fine thanks; now remove your hands from her before I use your blood as the ink in our wedding invitations. If you want a woman so badly why don't you go and buy one despite my orders as you normally do. Mine is off the market." He said throwing a descent sized blanket on the bed.

"My lord, my lord you're mistaken it's not as it looks I assure you… _the second bodily metamorphosis of the fox has gotten the testosterone going and __has ignited his demonic blood. Once the forged femme fatale is deflowered, she will become genuine. Yes, the monkey clan will find destruction in __their way of life…_I'll just leave you two alone."

His departure created an eerie scene. Karasu found it hard to believe that the red fox and silver fox at his feet were the same being, but his instincts told him he was right. This made it hard not to stare like watching something precious spontaneously combust into an inferno. Why did he prefer the red fox's appearance but, covet this silver fox's body more?

"_I must maintain myself at present. The method my godfather used to get this conclusion was horrid and isn't going to ease my unwilling bride's __mind. She already doesn't want to stay…_Let me help you to the bed." Karasu offered interrupting the hush.

"With the way you're staring? No, you and your vassal got the result you sought hasn't there been enough torture for one night?" Yoko(with human personality) turned his head and got to his feet, but only kept balance for a brief moment then was caught by the crow.

"It wasn't my intention to have you suffer like this, but to make you content and comfortable. For his transgression Kurotori will be punished why don't you select it? Or maybe you would prefer his execution? "

"No, no one prospers from revenge it can't undo what has been done. I think its best you let loose of me." Kurama insisted brushing against his keeper's full blown physical lust. "_I've got to change the subject before things get out of proportion_… Kurotori is not only your advisor but your godfather as well.Your relationship seems to be a communalistic one, but what if it changes?"

"Don't be-" he winced from his urge "so concerned. I know actually what's going on, I know Kurotori is a-" Karasu dropped his obsession on the bed like a hot potato "scheming vulture."

Another voice entered his head, a voice of a snide older man: his deceased father.

"_I can't believe I fathered such weak offspring! This world of devils has been tainted by humanity, it and you. Being a gentleman is merely a guise, it isn't the demon's true self, it is only worn to obtain worldly desires especially, females. The woman you pine for denies you and your petty attempts of adulation and who can blame her? You are a pathetic excuse for demon a coward when it comes to getting the things you want and getting rid of what you don't. She questions your masculinity as strong as you are you couldn't slay Ama for stripping you of your virginity. Did you take your revenge or get rid of her? No! The problem with you is yourself you've become to humanized, become the beast you lock away in your heart, free the demonic natures inherited from me and your noble ancestors or you will lose your mate, just like I almost lost your mother to Kurotori so many years ago. Will present come to be how the past almost with this woman?"_

"No that will not come to pass father…"

"What?"

**-Crow's Castle (South Wing)-**

"_I loathe infiltration missions."_ Ototo thought in disgust to himself "_stealth is always top priority; every little noise makes you jumpy, crowds of __servants go by every second, I cannot find the fox, and my stupid brother keeps yelling at me to hurry up **we** have a **little** problem. What does he __mean by **we **and **little**? I'm not a living flowerpot for a demonic, life sucking plant. Apparently, he hasn't looked at that thing lately it's gotten __massive in a short amount of time. In addition, looking for one person in here is as if looking for logic in a mad man's mind isn't easy. I wond-"_

He heard footsteps from down the hall.

"_Gotta hide…" _Ototo made a mistake in his panic climbing up the large marble pillar near by. "Please don't be Kurotori he notices everything!"

The footsteps got closer and closer.

"_Come on, come on, leave, leave…" _The young monkey begged, between his sweaty palms and the smooth pillar he was slipping. _"If I kill anyone or they __see me Kurotori will have his way with me in the torture chambers." _

The person was right below him now.

"_Hey, isn't that one of the chamber maids from before? I bet she knows where the fox is, but if she doesn't- maybe I should_-" SPLAT! Ototosan lost his grip and made a not so graceful landing inches away from the newly named servant.

"Who a-are you?"

"Silence rodent you're going to take me to the fox demoness in this castle or else."

"Or else what?" Otogo said effortlessly.

SHINK! The impulsive brother pulled a hunting knife and put it to the chambermaid's throat.

"Killing me would do nothing and no one would mourn, maybe being dead is the best way to redeem myself in the eyes of my mistress." She pushed the knife closer to her neck a few drops of blood spilt to the floor. The monkey in the mask withdrew his weapon knowing the scent of blood could attract people.

"Whoa, whoa I know living here is depressing but not that much. If you really want to make amends you should guide me to the captured fox."

"Why? How do you know my mistress?"

"You see little one … ……………………………… ……………………………… ...we're lovers."

"WHAT!" The abrupt comment woke her up from her gloomy state.

"Yeah, that's what my parents said too, no one can tell you who to fall in love with kid in fact we're engaged, we've been betrothed a long time really. The mask I wear is a symbol of her love for me it was a pre-wedding gift. SIGH I won't take it off until I see her again." He said the last sentence of his lie because he didn't want to be caught up in it.

"I suppose that makes sense. Yes! Of course it clarifies so much!"

"_Score!" _Ototo thought in triumph.

"You're my mistress's lover? Yes, that's why she wanted to depart so badly, that's why she's so melancholy, that's why she's so deep in thought all the time, and why she doesn't want to marry the lord tomorrow…"

"Yeah, well with a mug like mine you can't blame-WHAT!" Ototo shrieked.

"SHH! People will hear you then you'll never be able to save my mistress from her marriage to the lord. Stealing back your mate from a romantic rival is hard specially when that rival is a king who can order the swift gathering and extinction of your entire people in a heartbeat and there isn't a doubt in my mind he wouldn't hesitate to do this if he caught you because your fiancée has become his lone and only passion he'd be truly upset when she's gone and will undoubtedly go senseless with unruly demonic wrath."

"Really? Err-I mean of course?"

"I'll take you to her bridal chambers but there's one thing I don't get." Otogo pondered.

"_Crap did she detect my slip-up?"_

"What does betrothed mean?"

"…"

**Back at the Room…**

"Kurotori was going to steal you away from me was he not? I'll destroy the next person who attempts that."

Kurama didn't answer the question trying to figure out the strange events happening around him in the past few days. _"My seizure, a pair of monkeys, my __transformations, a reborn Karasu, an advisor that plays the fool, a snake demon, and now the reincarnate Karasu has reverted back to his past self. __All of this is a diversion, someone here is benefiting from all this unneeded misery."_

"You're silence is my answer." Karasu placed himself on the bed next to Kurama who was in an upright position, sensing the caprice change in conduct he tried to increase the distance between him and the black haired demon who snatched his hand. "I don't recall giving you permission to go anywhere."

"You should always keep a detachment from enemies."

"Enemies are only enemies if they wish to be." The lavender-eyed bird suggested feeling the kitsune's thigh. "And why can't we be the total opposite?"

For a while, the female and demon side accepted the second base sexual advances, the female side allowed it because of heat the demon side because of the lack of sex for centuries. Both identities permitted access to the most well guarded areas of their body. However, consciousness surfaced once again as things were about to be taken to the next stage.

"Because-" Kurama grabbed the crow's fascinated hand between deep breaths.

"Don't deny it you're very stimulated right now even if you are trying to resist the temptation of my touch little virgin. What's wrong too good to be touched by regal hands or do you find me unattractive?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much about you to respond to that..."

Karasu with his free hand pushed silver fox's hair aside exposing neck with the collar still around it. "Of course you do you're just afraid of showing what you really are to me. No that's not it you were afraid of showing it to yourself. Nevertheless, if it makes you feel better I liked your other appearance best the hair color reminded me of blood. Speaking of I haven't spilt any in a long time."

Kurama's whole body felt incredibly calm as Karasu removed the first necklace and nipped at his neck. It brought back memories and emotions from the Dark Tournament he had forgotten. Cold metal quickly replaced the warm velvet. The new necklace clearly displayed the crow's mark.

"Do you know why males of the Crow family mark their females on the neck? It's because the neck is the most vulnerable part of the body. No extra layer of skin, fat, or muscle to protect it yet it is always exposed, always open and can be viewed by an invader that wants to kill or kiss."

"Are you attempting to scare me?"

"No, you beautiful creature I'm simply trying to make a point, my father gave his bride this necklace the night before their wedding and I'm continuing that tradition."

"I can't-"

"You're so emotionally uneasy, just settle down fox. You act as if I mean you harm." Karasu laughed playfully resting his hands on Kurama's shoulders.

And he did. He felt so soothed for some reason that he didn't mind when Karasu stripped his clothing off, and began to kiss and stroke his body avidly as if he had been waiting his whole life for this very second.

"_This corporal serenity…something's amiss."_

"You don't know what an exquisite creature you truly are so I'm going to make you feel the way you look. After tonight you will only belong to me."

**-Outside the Room-**

"Alright it's just down this hallway sixth door on the left." Otogo said leading the masked monkey to her mistress's room with no complications. Ototo just thought himself to be extremely lucky when really an external force had planned all his luck out. He grabbed her hand to make her stop. "It's just behind this corner; we have to hurry before Lord Karasu does something to Mistress."

"Yes, I know I just have mentally prepared." The younger monkey explained when he was really sending a telepathic message to his other half. _"Niisan I've got bad news. The horny bird is in the room with the fox demon what should I do?" _As soon as said the whole castle quaked, a great screech from outside undid the silence of the night. "_Ahh… I see diversion time_ …"

They heard footsteps running towards the room. Thinking quickly Ototo made himself unseen as guards ran to the direction of quake. One servant was about to knock but he felt the huge concentration of two demonic energies that would rip him apart if he touched the door. The anonymous servant heard the voices and moans of his Master and his mate and the questionable conversation they were having behind the closed door:

"Your protesting sounds like a sweet melody to my ears. I'm not hurting you when I do this are I?"

"Stop that!" Kurama panted angrily followed by clawing sounds. "Go protect your castle like a ruler should."

"When you talk to me like that it makes me want to fight down to floor and make love to you like an animal. You may not be happy here right now but you will be I'll make it so. After all, there is a saying in the human realm: 'a happy marriage starts off in tears.' "

"Loathsome beas-"

The final word was cut short by and other quake. A second servant came up and when he knocked only his bones dropped to the floor. The first servant at the door used them to knock.

"Excuse me sire, please forgive this humble servant's interruption, but we're being attacked and the guards are being slaughtered like humans in a butcher house by the unknown force. We think whatever is attacking might work for Ama because the unseen enemy is using some sort of strange powerful attack that's in the shape of a black dragon. And I'm afraid Kurotori is no where to be found." He reported wondering what his master was doing to the female youth behind closed doors. _"Poor, child scarcely a matured adult...but the royal family needs to pass on their genes to the next generation through whatever means possible or they'll be a war over territory."_

The third quake shook Crow's Castle at its foundations and caused the remaining servant at the door to loose balance and fall on it instantly suffering the fate he wanted to avoid.

**-Inside the Room-**

"So, Kurotori has abandoned his duties." Karasu said looking to the door whilst holding his bride to the wall.

The earliest quake enabled the newly altered Kurama to slip away from Karasu's seize on the bed but not his control. For while the kitsune managed to keep themselves apart with distracting dialogue but got entangled within the Crow's own ruse snaring the silvery fox alongside the wall. The feeling of being feeble was a rare experience and one not liked by Yoko Kurama as his reborn foe exploited his body, but the part that truly filled him with disgust was the fact that some clandestine part of him took delight in these demon-like courtship.

Finally, the third quake managed to tear Karasu's attention off his sexual fascination annoyed. "I'm tired of these interludes! Particularly, from serpents, what's the point of having an army if you have to do all the fighting yourself?"

"A black dragon?... _No it couldn't be…" _Kurama said aloud.

"Yes, an elaborate word for over grown snake, no matter what you call it's a bad omen especially before our wedding date, _and just when the calming pheromones in the blanket were taking effect_…I'll have to demolish it quickly. Stay put my saccharine I'll return for you soon."

Karasu swung the door open in frustration, kicked the bones of his dead servants out of the way, and noticed a live one around the corner. When their eyes met, he signaled to her to come toward him. She thought he had recognized her or the spy she was helping; each step seemed like walking down death row on execution day.

"Y-y-yes, lord?" Otogo said her voice turned into a whisper standing in front of the topless hardened demon. She noticed claw grazes all over his chest just beginning to heal.

"Clean this whole mess up by the time I get back."

"Yes, l-lord."

Fortuitously, went the other way down the hall. When the footsteps disappeared from earshot, she gestured to the masked monkey it was okay to come out.

"Mistress?"

She inspected the disordered room and the fox, but the kitsune seemed at peace regardless of being drained of energy, uncovered, and almost deflowered.

"There's someone here you'll be glad to see… maybe you should cover up." Seeing that the dress had been ripped in two Otogo grabbed the blanket on the bed. "There."

The monkey demon gradually made his way to the weary fox being ever so careful, remembering what happened to his brother. Though, it did little good when the silver fox broke the mask revealing who he was.

"You are right Otogo this is someone I am glad to see. So what took so long? Time nor the Death Plant I've sown into your friend isn't on your side. He has little time left before it rips him apart."

"Aren't you two lovers?" The little rabbit questioned baffled

Yoko looked at her as if she had sprouted an extra head while using the blanket as a towel.

"Gulp You smell good… Well, thanks for your help, buuuuuuut me and the fox have gotta go before-" There was another quake "the crow demon gets back and skins me alive. A hidden passage leads to forest we'll met up with my brother there. Bye kid."

"Bye and farewell Mistress good luck and-"

"Don't say you're farewells just yet you're coming along as well."

"What!" The two questioned in unity.

-END CHAPTER-

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 A WelcomedUnexpected Face &

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. Thank You for your reviews and patience. I hope you enjoy Chapter 13!

And when you see slanted words like this: _Blackfoxxess_

It means the person is thinking.

Words you should know:

**Kiyomeru:** To purify

**Doku:** Poison

**Ala Chuu: **(read the beginning of Chapter 11)

**Onnakyodai no Makai: **sister demon world

Before you continue reading, there are a few things I would like to point out and some questions I must answer. First, Yoko has been affected just like Kurama and is a female as well. Sorry if I made this fact confusing however our favorite fox demon is still female. What Kurotori had in that satchel a few chapters back was the Kiyomeru powder that turned Kurama into Yoko.

* * *

Chapter XIII

-A Welcomed/Unexpected Face & An Antidote?-

An hour and fifteen minutes had passed since Yoko Kurama made his escape from Crow's Castle; crows that inhabited the woods seemed as if they acted like Karasu's spies. Kurama had done the best he could to hide the marking on his neck from his unmasked enemy.

"_Luckily prime apes can't see in the dark_." She-Yoko Kurama thought in relief "_I've horrified him too much to notice anyway._ _Nevertheless, there is no need to take unnecessary chances._" The kitsune grasped the metal necklace tightly and fixed his hair to cover up the Crow's mark. "_This mark if seen will be a problem."_

Ototosan led the way deep into the forest; the plan had changed when his brother told him through telepathy to head back to the village making the tension between fox and monkey tighter. Otogo being the timid and much hunted rabbit didn't dare stray far from her mistress and flinched at every shadow around her believing it was predator in hiding. Ototosan didn't help ease her mind.

"What are you so fidgety about little chamber maiden? Your Mistress is one of the many species that devourers little defenseless rabbits such as yourself. You should more afraid of a predator right next to you than one in hiding." He blurted, without taking into consideration the false femme fatal behind him who was hormonal, half-naked, and ravenous.

"Yes… that is true but monkeys are far more delectable."

Ototo swallowed hard at the Yoko Kurama's words.

"Please forgive me; I've never been outside the castle before. To leave the castle grounds without Lord Karasu's consent was forbidden…" Otogo whispered clinging to her Mistress.

"If that's the case then why tag along?" Ototo wondered out of curiosity.

"The real question is why did you and your partner change my sex?"

"Hold it; hold it wait a moment… To clarify things it wasn't I who came up with the idea of turning you female. It was my brother's he clued me in at the last moment when things weren't looking good." The younger twin explained eagerly hoping to take some of the fault off himself.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but I swear to you it was out of wholesome desperation; he's usually very honorable and always has been devoted to our village and the business of matchmaking. We were dealing with demon royalty after all, disappointment was deadly."

"Honor is a way of life not a personality trait. Your survival may depend on the satisfaction of your clients but why go through all of the trouble of finding a male just to turn him female. On top of that, you traveled to another realm when there are countless females here for Karasu to choose from in this realm."

"Yes, well… Karasu didn't like any of the women we brought him. He threw some of the finest women aside like old toys. As for the rest, I don't know or remember much. My brother does all the planning he paid some poison master person named Doku to make the potion that turned you female. It had some long name can't-" Ototosan suddenly stopped when the village was in perception "Here we are; an elder from the village told us the only one who can remove the Death Plant from its victim is the one who put there."

The simple-minded primate rambled on turning himself into a goldmine of information although Kurama was more focused on the fair looking village. _"This place brings back many blood soaked memories of my past, the villages and the storages houses I once pillaged…"_

Ototosan led them onward into the village that slept so quietly in the night. A few playthings noted that children were present in the parish; the wells were full, and laundry hung up on the line. Everything seemed in place, as if the monkey demons lived a normal village life with nothing to hide. Except for the exceptionally large storage house that just didn't appear to belong, as if it just pleaded to be explored by an outsider even though it was protected by seals. Catching the former thief's eye as he passed.

"_Interesting…"_

Ototosan directed them into one of the larger houses of the town. Even inside everything was in darkness, no candles and no torches. This made the monkey demon tense and a little calm at the same time. Afraid because he couldn't see much and at ease because he could no longer see kitsune's unforgiving pretense. Yet the chattering teeth could still be heard was it from he or the rabbit accompanying the fox he couldn't tell. At last, they stopped at the room where the elder twin was waiting. Only a lone window offered light from the full moon outside tracing a silhouette of a deformed creature.

"B-Brother, is that you, are you there?" Ototosan called out, he failing to recognize his own kin.

"Yes…" Niisan murmured "…and we have unexpected company."

**-Back at Crow's Castle…-**

"**WHERE WERE YOU OLD MAN?**"

Karasu had caught up with Kurotori in hallway after finding the bridal chambers bare. Kurotori had a hard time answering his lord's questions considering the strong grip his godson had around his throat, lifting him up inches above the ground, shaking him violently. The advisor gasped a few words out.

"**YOU'RE LYING YOU OLD VULTURE I DETEST THAT!**" Karasu's grip tightened "**YOU WEREN'T HELPING WITH THE WEDDING ARRANGEMENTS! A SERVANT REPORTED YOU WERE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND IN THE CHAOS OF THE ATTACK! WHOEVER ATTACKED WAS AFTER MY BRIDE AND WAS SUCCESSFUL IN THEIR MISSION!"**

Kurotori mumbled something else.

"**THIS IS AN EMBARRASSMENT, YOU'LL FIND HER AND WHOEVER RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS OR I'LL BECOME YOUR REAL MID-LIFE CRISIS! ALL THIS IS YOUR DOING! WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE HER BE? KURAMA WAS PERFECT THE WAY SHE WAS. SHE WAS MERELY UNEASY AND NEEDED TIME TO GET ACCUSTOMED TO LIVING IN A PLACE WHERE BEING EATEN, HURT, OR KILLED WASN'T A CONSTANT THREAT."**

Kurotori said something that cooled the heat of the demon lord's wrath and made the crow drop him like a rock.

"Ama's in the woods?"

"That surprises you?" Kurotori gasped between breaths. "I spotted her while scouting the forest. It could be possible that the assailant(s) was working for her the attack was in the form of dragon after all. I wouldn't put it past that harlot to send somebody to capture your mate as an act of revenge. And I believe I know who." He pulled out a piece of broken kitsune mask left behind in the sloppy cleanup. "The culprits were from the monkey clan."

"That piece of mask proves nothing and even if it was them why would they commit such an act? The matchmakers gave me the gift of love why take in back?" Karasu wondered the grounds for this accusation.

"I'm not sure my lord, maybe they made some sort of deal with our favorite snake demon, perhaps to revive the dead practice of Ala Chuu. Without the law banding it, they would be able to make the type of profits they used to, profits that would challenge nationwide security. Besides, they are the most unlikely culprits one would expect. No matter the reason it was them I am sure of it. Five of our raccoon dog servants recognized the scent of monkey all over the mask piece and the room.

"I don't care who the suspects are I want just want the culprit found. Take some of the remaining bear demons guards and sniff them out, bring my fox back to me, I don't care what it takes, destroy who and what you must to complete your task."

"Yes, young lord…_revenge is near." _He chuckled mentally "_I'll avenge you Halcyon and the life we could have had together._" He stood up and bowed but before leaving Karasu grabbed his wrist of the non-dominate hand.

"But first, to clip your wings." CRACK! Karasu snapped his dishonest advisor wrist. "I don't want you flying away on me again. Now go."

**-Monkey Village-**

Otogo squeaked and hid behind female Yoko when she saw three glowing eyes come out from nowhere.

"That was quite the entrance you made I don't know how you found me but it's nice to see a pleasant face in this foreign Makai, Hiei."

Hiei made himself seen stepping out from the darkest part of the room where the moon's rays neglected to reach. "It wasn't too difficult finding low-class vermin is easy, getting overwhelmed by them is what's difficult. As is getting your masculinity swiped from right under your nose."

The vixen just smiled at her partner "a stroke of dumb luck I suppose."

"I suppose dumb luck is responsible for your transformation too?"

"Like it do you?" Yoko asked playfully, her tail corresponded to the tone.

"Hn." The fire demon turned his head.

Ototosan cleared his throat loudly. "I don't mean to cut short this touching moment but-" Hiei's glare instantly silenced the chatty monkey.

"The defeated don't give demands."

"_He's scary…" _Otogo thought keeping her opinions to herself.

"Otogo, please go wait outside?" Kurama insisted.

She left, followed by Ototosan who was ordered out of the room by his older sibling to find their guest proper attire. Niisan wasn't like his little brother he know he had to beware of his visitors. Knowing with the power they possessed they could easily destroy him and the entire village who know nothing of the situation going on. He commenced the discussion with a proper conversation greeting, starting out with some words that spoke highly of his visitors.

"I welcome you, the both of you. I heard tales of a demon who could wield the Dragon of the Darkest Flame. I never thought I would have such guests such as yourselves in my home let alone village. Especially you King of Thieves."

"Heard of us have you?" Yoko said taking a seat where he could keep an eye on his host.

"Spying is more the word." Hiei included.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no you're mistaken the Onnakyodai no Makai may have separated from its sister realm in ancient times but the two are still intertwined. Legends, people, stories, rumors, mystical objects all pass from one Makai to the other. Like yourself for example, it's an honor to have you in my company." Niisan said bowing respectfully towards the fox in the best of his ability. "Even in the Onnakyodai no Makai you king of thieves are legendary."

"Speaking of company have you enjoyed my Death Plant's? Because I can assure you, I haven't enjoyed Karasu's." Kurama answered back with no intentions of being affable. "There's a solution to your problem as there is one for mine. Your brother made mention of a man named Doku, a poison master who can undo what you've done."

The Death Plant sowed into Niisan's arm was in its last stages of development. 85 percent of his body was covered with the parasitic plant. Large ruptures where the plant drew its nutrients from had expanded all over the oldest twin's body. The most visible one started from the back of his head all the way down to the left foot. He was basically a colorful entanglement of demonic floral, fur, and blood.

"Did he? My brother is the village idiot and has developed a tendency to be forgetful with information passed down to him and will often make up fabrications in place of it."

"Was your brother lying then?"

"No, however, out of random curiosity have you considered staying a female?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed into a knife-like stare when Niisan openly suggested the unthinkable, he quickly debated back before rousing the high A-class demon's anger further.

"As the lord's mate, you would be queen of the entire northern lands. As the rumors have stated he has become overly obsessed with you. You could have whatever your heart desired and power, isn't that why you befell to the life of a bandit in the first place? Plus ever since we delivered you to Crow's Castle things have been at ease."

"That might be so still, it is not my charge to sustain the peace of this world and I have no aspirations to stay in this world or body you've cursed me with, held prisoner by its unfamiliar hormones. Especially if it means having relations with an adversary, I believed long departed. Return my masculinity, only then shall I remove the plant that is slowly draining you of life."

Niisan paused and didn't make it known, but he didn't have the potion to change the Kurama back and he didn't even know where Master Doku was. What a disaster this turning out to be, the hopes of convincing the king of thieves to stay a woman was dissolving. With holding, a lot of information from his younger sibling from the start of this whole ordeal was proving important now but it could also be the downfall as well. Niisan figured the less Ototo knew the less his loud mouth had to announce to the opposition, he had already blurted out the name of the individual who could make the antidote. Ruining the original plan Niisan had in mind making him strongly regret researching the past and present of the fallen legendary bandit.

-**FLASHBACK**-

"No, I'm sorry but you're not the type of woman I want as a mate." Karasu declared from his throne. The second one on his right remained empty as he made a hand motion shoeing away the latest of many women presented to him that day. She bowed than left upset.

"That's the 450th women today he's dismissed." Ototosan whispered into his brother's ear checking off the list he had on hand. "And the 899, 989th in total."

"I am aware." Niisan answered back expressionlessly "It feels as if we've collected every available woman and he still refuses even the finest of them. If only Ala Chuu wasn't outlawed, it would make our job a whole lot easier." Ototosan nodded in agreement.

"**How many more are there**?" Karasu barked from on high, the displeased tone was clear in his voice as he clenched his fists.

"There are no more that's all the women we have for today your majesty." Niisan and Ototo said together.

"**Then leave**."

"Yes your majesty." The two bowed reverently and left. Before leaving Niisan caught a glimpse of Kurotori who delighted in their failure.

"Tell me young lord is there no woman that you take fancy in? All the women presented here were all lovely in their own way." Kurotori said to his godson who expressed nothing but kept his eye on the vacant throne next to him. "Don't worry my lord they know their fate should they fail…"

**-Outside-**

Outside, the castle Ototo seemed totally oblivious to the grim current situation and was busy flirting with one of the many rejected females while his older brother continued to pace back and forth. "Damnit…" Niisan whispered in frustration "_One month to go before time expires to find that sadistic monster a wife. He should be happy any other woman besides Lady Ama wants to marry him. We've had no leeway in our search; we may just forfeit our lives yet."_

A loud smack disturbed his train of thought. In the distance Ototosan had just been walloped by the woman for the reason that he refused to leave her be. Then moved on to the next woman as if nothing had happened, his cheesy pick up line remained the same.

"_Idiot…"_ His older sibling thought, "_An appealing face is all it takes for him to find his perfect mate. He has learned nothing since his last wife left him._" Stressed out he walked into the forest for some inspiration and a place to think or rather to talk to himself.

"What sort of woman does that wretched demon want? He and I both don't know. There's a quality he wants; he just does not know himself. What is it? What is it? Think, think, think…" Nothing new came to him just the one alternative he had remained. "SIGH I bet Kurotori is already preparing the execution grounds. I have only one option left to consider." He clenched his left fist as he reached into his pocket with his right hand and took out a potion he had purchased from the famous, if hermit-like potions master a few days back. "I'll have to catch a legendary beast and rework the legend but how does one catch an illustrious beast?"

Niisan was no fool but he was a trickster by his nature as was his target. It was clear that his existing strategy wasn't aiding in survival thus, a plan 'B' had been outlined and still had few rough edges to flatten out due to a lack of information. Facts, figures, accounts, records, data was the only thing that mattered to the eldest monkey twin it was his way of life.

He knew many of theOnnakyodai no Makai's secrets because of his perpetual covet of knowledge. One secret he acquired was how the Spirit World split the Onnakyodai no Makai off to use it to balance the reincarnations of demon souls and vessels. In his research, he learned unlike human rebirths apparitions regularly kept many physical and psychological traits even names despite their new existence. With a little 'help' from Spirit World files and records, it was easy retracing Karasu's previous life. He was surprised to find out his magnificence was once an individual who did the serving instead of being served and was killed in service during a fighting tournament by his latest love interest: a fox demon. At first, Niisan thought fate was finally giving him a break until it slapped him hard when discovering that demon's true name Kurama, Yoko Kurama the King of Thieves. It was hard to believe but not out of reason. In his world, Yoko Kurama had been killed one night on a raid but not before leaving behind a notorious repute. The B-class demon shivered in fear when he evoked tales of the silvery kitsune's apocryphal power and cunning that was only matched by his beauty. However, found comfort in the fact the kitsune was now in someway part human.

"Hmm… The fox demon in speculation should be much weaker now. Living in the human world and being part human would wane any yokai's potency and Yoko Kurama is no acceptation to this reality, his weakened demonic powers it should make him easier to trap."

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"_Only the_ _Gods know how mistaken I was… I should have done more research." _

"Or would you like to become a primate urn?" Hiei asked snapping Niisan out of his stroll down memory lane.

"Time is deteriorating for the both of us to act. There isn't any doubt in my mind that in my absence Karasu has launched a response to find me and whoever responsible for my seizure." Kurama informed. "Both of our fates are in the hands of time."

"Yes…agreed I'll go fetch the 'antidote' and see what's taking my witless brother so long." Niisan too left the room leaving his 'guests' alone to talk. Yoko kept a steady eye on his victim as it left the room and for a brief moment Hiei was able to clearly see the slow and steady death inflicted upon the demon he was tracking, how it was tearing him in two.

Moments after Niisan's departure it was rather quite, she-Yoko couldn't sense or pick up any sounds of life from the outside, it was dead silent not even crickets could be heard. The only true noises came in from inside the most perceptible was Hiei's light panting and the look of unease was apparent on the silvery fox's face.

"Don't worry their faces may scream untrustworthy but no one's monitoring this room." Hiei guaranteed, observing the spirit fox's actions. "This place is nearly abandoned now; those two are probably too concerned about saving themselves to take notice."

"It's not the monkey demons that worry me…are you alright?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?" The red-eyed demon answered clenching his fists.

"No, reason, however, since the room is secured would you mind telling me your valid reason for being here? Taking into account that discussion we had a few days back it couldn't have been to salvage me."

"Hn, it's nice to see you've maintained your vulpine sagacity. I was sent to investigate strange demon activity that started in Spirit World files and moved on into the Human World. I was about to give up the ridiculous search when I picked up the strong demon energy that portal was generating. You were just fortunate I caught a glimpse of you being carried off into it before closing up. Though it shouldn't surprise you that Yusuke and Kuwabara were attracted to it like moths to an open flame."

"_An infiltration of Spirit World files? That's logical taking into account current events…_ you didn't want them interfering with your patrol duty assignment. They didn't accompany you did they?" Kurama asked remembering hearing Kuwabara's voice earlier today in a marketplace of demons.

"Let's just say the fool got himself into a bind after not heeding my words of warning. Yusuke went in search of him I don't know where they are now."

Horrible images plagued Yoko's mindset recalling Karasu's explanation of what happens to human beings: _"…most are sent to the slaughter house to become meat product, the luckier ones become slaves' normal and sex, and a few have experiments performed upon them becoming hanyous or are turned into some new species of beast_..."

"I see." Yoko replied. He was worried for his friend but he couldn't help him he had to cope with his own affairs first because escaping wouldn't be enough without covering up his tracks Karasu would just find him once more. "Hiei are you sure it was a monkey demon(s) that broke into Spirit World files?"

"No, the only clue left behind by the perpetrator was a kitsune mask but if they travel to worlds by portals it would explain how they get in and out with little detection."

"What are Spirit World's plans for the perpetrator(s) once caught?"

"Spirit shouldn't get involved with personal matters; that choice is yours as far as I'm concerned."

"…"

**-Niisan & Ototosan's Telepathic Conversation-**

"Gods damn brother." Ototosan whispered poking Niisan, "You look like something out of hell's floral shop. But look on the bright side at least nothing is growing out of your eye sockets."

"Yeah, lucky me… what the hell was taking so long? Those two in there were High A-class maybe even S-class I cannot really tell. Do you want me to die before this thing blooms? " Niisan queried pulling out a small glass vile between the Death Plants vines.

"So that other guy was our **little** problem…I'm sorry it's hard to find something that matches in the dark. Are you sure, you want to do this? I know I'm not the sharpest blade in the axe murderer's weapon inventory but I can't believe you lied to me and the plan you've come up with is pure masochism. " Ototo protested.

"Stop you're whining I've already made up my mind to this. Do you remember what our elders told us about lying?"

"Umm… don't get caught?"

"SIGH It's no mystery why your wife left you. Let me rephrase what did they say about lying to the enemy?"

"I don't-"

"To deceive the enemy you might have to first deceive your friend or in this case family. This potion isn't the antidote instead; it will make the spirit fox's femininity everlasting. Sadly, I couldn't give this to the fox until 24 hours after the gender changing process was complete. You heard the spirit fox she has no intensions of removing this blasted thing from my body until returned to normal and by that time, I'll be long dead. However, as soon as this elixir touches the legendary beast's lips no amount of antidote will help. As far as I see it, there is no way out of this situation alive for me so I've made up my mind. If the both of us cannot get what we want the one still in the land of the living will live a life filled with complications. Did you not see the marking on the fox's neck or notice how her hair is fixed?"

"…alright brother you're just talk'n crazy now."

"No! I'm just setting things right before my demise more accurately I'm talking and taking revenge and revenge is a dish best served cold and the meat is always tough to chew. That's why I want you to flee from this place, get as far as you can."

Ototo just nodded in agreement when they entered the room where their guests were waiting although his head was filled with conflicting thoughts as his older brother was about to present the 'antidote' to the legendary demon. _"I-I can't… I need someone, something I trust to give me orders someone to follow or I'll be lost in this world."_

"**It's about time**." Hiei snapped at the brothers as they returned. Ototo jumped at the sound of the short demon's voice.

'Excuse the wait." Niisan retorted with false sincerity, bowing with hands out "With this 'antidote' please find it deep within your hearts to forgive us for our transgressions."

"Hn."

* * *

-END CHAPTER-

Sorry it took so long I was grounded from the computer for a while but thank you for reading and waiting I you enjoyed this chapter please review…


	14. Chapter 14The King of Thieves is Legenda

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update writer's block is such a bitch, and writing the concluding chapters is very difficult for me. Thank you for your patience and your reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter 14!

Terms you should know:

**Onnakyodai no Makai: **Sister Makai

**Kiyomeru: **Purifying or to purify

**Doku: **Poison

Slanted words like this: _Blackfoxxess _

Mean the person is thinking

Chapter XIV

-The King of Thieves is Legendary Even in the Onnakyodai no Makai-

**_Karasu's Dreamscape…_**

"I hate you Karasu." Kurama expressed darkly struggling to get away.

"No, no you don't fox; you don't mean what you say." Karasu denied and assured a defenseless redheaded Kurama laid out on the bridal room bed. "We are right back were we started. I didn't wish to show you my cruel side, but you left me no choice in the matter. You brought this upon yourself."

"Bastard!" Kurama declared sitting up "I don't recall asking to be pinioned with shackles."

"Hush…" The crow cooed, pushing away a few red tresses from Kurama's face "Though you detest your bindings they're necessary." Karasu whispered softly into the redhead's ear his tongue slid down to the Crow's mark leaving a visible trail of saliva behind. "I don't want you running off on me again."

"Apprehensive fiend…" Kurama spat turning his head away trying to free himself from the shackles behind his back.

**Even though all of these events were mere fabrications in the crow's psyche, his fantasy felt so real to him. The foreseen way he would have his way the rare spirit fox; crimson haired, naked, and restrained with tight shackles to give the proud fox a sense of helplessness. He could almost feel the she-devil's wrists between them. With them, he would teach his rebellious lover a lesson.**

"Don't fight" Karasu insisted shadowing over his prize jerking the chains roughly to give warning. "You of all people should know when you are beaten." The obsessed demon lord put his hand on the angry demoness' cheek and stroked her lips with his thumb. A growl escaped from Kurama's lips Karasu responded with a loving smile. "Those cup lock shackles are lockless so there is nothing for you to pick at. I suspected a being like you is gifted with various abilities. In addition, they're made from phoenix steel the strongest metal my country produces. So stop your struggling, or do you like being hurt? Are you in to that sort of thing Nushi? Then tying you to the bed post will make things more interesting…"

Kurama gave the crow demon a look that would instantly peel the flesh off any human's face. "You're nothing more than a degenerate beast… you don't feel love within that dark heart of yours it's nothing but a hollow shell."

With Kurama's last word, Karasu violently fastened him to the bed.

"You have such an insolent mouth on you even when you're conquered, but I guess living a nomadic existence has caused you to forget the nature of the world especially the yokai's. Conversely, it could be your human blood at work too." He applied more pressure to his hold "You've forgotten the defeated obey the victorious and the strong control the weak. This is the number one rule of any Makai, no of any world. You've disregarded this ultimate law of the world. Like humans, demons are best controlled with supremacy and you are no exception from this rule and yet… that very same insolence is what makes me love you." His grip loosened "You're the only woman I've ever loved and I won't let you leave my side. After my incident with Ama, I started to loathe her and all other women. In my eyes, they and Ama were alike. Until I met you, I never thought I would love a woman in this lifetime. When I first saw you, I craved to make you mine in both body and mind. That so very familiar face of yours gave me a strange ease and a sensation of rapture."

"Incident with Ama?..." Kurama looked up mystified finally able to get a word in.

"Yes…" Karasu responded. He stopped pinning Kurama to the bed with his hands and started removing his own shirt throwing it aside. "But despite all my effort and methods to woo you like a gentleman, you continued to brush me and my affections aside like compost. You claim I have no heart that it's dark but you just don't understand me." Pants were thrown to the side in impatience. Karasu placed his left pointer finger above Kurama's heart to feel it pulse. "However, you will I'll make sure of it. I'll use my body as an instrument to make you understand."

"Stop this!" The jade-eyed demon implored reddening in mortification, rubbing against the raven-haired demon's fully erected member. The testosterone intoxicated demon broke the skin above Kurama's heart. With the blood, he wrote the kanji symbol for love.

"I have the divine right to choose whom I want as a mate and I want you." He licked the kitsune's blood off his finger. "I'll have you and make my mark on you permanent; if forcing myself on you is the only way to make you understand I love you…so be it."

Kurama raised his leg to ward off the demon lord's advances but he caught it. "Stop this!"

Karasu bent down to make eye contact with the unwilling fox. "You will never leave my side from now on your only home is with me. I can give things most people only dream about."

"This isn't love!"

"Love comes in many different forms. Don't question mine…" Karasu whispered before engaging in sexual intercourse with the redhead.

"**HNNG!"**

Kurama's scream of first penetration woke Karasu up from his dream. He sat up heavily panting, both happy and disappointed it was mere fantasy. Ever since his first encounter with the fox demon he'd been having them each time he would wake up aroused even though in most of the dreams Kurama was male.

"How strange…" he murmured, "Would I still love my fox if she was a man?"

After taking frustration out on Kurotori, Karasu found comfort in laying unclothed in the bridal room bed inhaling Kurama's dissipating scent. Karasu groaned in delight he relished in the way his body felt. Just between the kitsune's bodily aroma and his fantasy, he had reached his arousal peak the erection the lust that had built up within him was nearly unmanageable.

"What a curse it is to be a man." Karasu smiled _"After one experience you're addicted to sex as if it were a narcotic and just like a narcotic it's almost impossible to stop craving it..."_

* * *

**-Monkey Village-**

She-Yoko just stared at the little monsters that were at the root of the long nightmarish ordeal. Hiei grunted in disgust at the sight of them, having to bargain with them to correct their own wrongdoings. He wished he could cut off the older monkey's fingers one by one because being ripped open from the inside out by a demonic plant just didn't fit the crime.

"_My misfortune isn't over yet. This is all an act being played out by the cornered beast." _Yoko whispered to herself, locking golden eyes onto the bowing enemy _"A cornered beast is a desperate one, sneaky and in the decisive moment of weakness he tries one last thing to make the situation his. I do not know what these demons are planning but I'm prepared should they attempt anything foolish, however earlier affairs must attended to first."_

She-Yoko got up from the floor and turned towards her love interest.

"Problem?" Hiei asked from the shadows.

"No, but I've been giving this female body a considerable amount of consideration." The silver kitsune stroked the frame of her physique suggestively avoiding eye contact. "It's unmistakable why you're keeping your distance, and perhaps this tribulation is a blessing in disguise; maybe sign."

"Your making as much sense a Kuwabara and that's never a good sign."

"Then I'll articulate." Yoko took a few steps forward Hiei took a step back, "I love you."

"Hn, didn't we already have this conversation? I told you then I'll tell you now we're merely partners nothing more and nothing less."

"Yes, but we never finished that conversation you ran off and didn't let me conclude what I needed to say to you. Was it because I was a man Hiei? Was being loved by another man feel wrong to you? Was it immoral?"

"Now you're just talking nonsense fox and even if you were to stay the way you are now it wouldn't change a thing between us so just hurry up and drink the antidote so we can get out of here."

"Wouldn't it Hiei…" A vulpine smile spread across the vixen's lips "Than why the hurry to turn me back fire demon? You casted off my affections did you think you couldn't love a man the same way you love woman?"

"Just…drink the …potion Kurama." He panted between gritted teeth.

"But now I stand before you the complete opposite and this whole time you've lusting after my new sex." She took a few steps forward.

Hiei turned his head. "Hn, don't flatter yourself fox."

"That erection of yours is all the flattery I need from you." She-Yoko pointed, taking the last steps forward

Hiei's panting quickened as space decreased between them, it was apparent the fire yokai had never been around a female in heat. He didn't know how the female version of his friend got them both on the floor, but now she was straddling his hips.

"Hiei just listen…"

"Get…off…" Was all Hiei managed to huff in embarrassment giving a small push to the kitsune chest. "I thought you said you would never become Yoko Kurama again at the demon tournament." He stated trying get off subject.

"Yes, well…" She-Yoko looked to the side for a moment remembering the Kiyomerupowder episode back the castle, and then turned his eyes back on Hiei. "Isn't this the way I should be? Isn't this the way I looked before being tainted by those humans." She smiled rephrasing a comment he had said about Yoko Kurama during the Dark Tournament.

"Hn."

Hiei did possess the physical strength to throw female Yoko off if he wasn't fighting with his own body and mind. His eyes wandered all over the hoary demoness' bare petite body, he couldn't determine whether to throw her off him or to make love to her. Unconsciously his hands found their way into the kitsune tresses. Female whimpers of arousal only encouraged the second option.

"Oh, Hiei…"

The scene of seduction was concealed from Niisan and Ototosan who had been pushed aside like unwanted children by the high-class demons. However, the sounds that reached their ears were questionable and spurred on innate monkey curiosity. Hiei's low grimace of arousal heard from the darkness made their minds wonder and wander. Niisan stopped his brother when he tried to get a closer look.

"Ototo no don't get closer I know you want a better look, but no."

"Brother are they-?" Ototo blushed at the thought

Niisan shook his head "There seems to be some sort of conflict on one side…_and if they do mate I'll make things more complex, but I'm not in the position to stop them…_Just, just behave okay?"

"Okay"

Distracted by their guests the two brothers didn't notice someone encroaching behind them…

**-Somewhere in the Woods-**

"Damned fox demon…" a female voice hissed, "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE YOU WHORISH VAGABOND! YOU-YOU HARLOT! You made the mistake of leaving the castle Karasu cannot protect you out here! I'll find you yet, and devour you whole then I'll send you back to Lord Karasu in a form that best suits you."

It was Ama and wandering the woods did nothing to calm her temper she was ready to kill anyone or anything in her way.

"The river may have thrown me off but your scent trail is clear now just you wait I'll find you yet you feral fox! I'll find you and the thing that will assure my domination over this world in that miserable village. Yes, I'll find you soon enough!…I'll find you… I'll find you…I'll find you…I'll find you…

**-Crow's Castle-**

CLUNK! Bad vibes ran down Karasu's spine causing him to drop the shackles he had custom made for Kurama upon her return.

"Ugh, what the hell was I thinking?" He lectured himself getting up, "Ama and Kurama are out there and Kurotori is far past his prime, both of them could slice through the old man like lard. There isn't a doubt in my mind that Kurama could destroy Ama but being in heat is a factor to consider weakening her Ama without a doubt will take advantage of Kurama's situation."

Quickly throwing on clothes and grabbing the shackles, he headed out.

"_I can't chance that to happen. It's time I went on a fox hunt."_

**-Monkey Village-**

"J-Jaganshi…not so rough… in way I'm still a virgin." She-Yoko implored sounding like an innocent youth.

Kurama I don't, we don't have… time for this." Hiei panted losing the control he had over his body partially intoxicated on female hormones. Hands continued to comb through silver tresses despite the order he'd given them to stop.

"Hiei," The false female whispered capturing one of the fire demon's hands, putting it against her own cheek, "I'd relinquish everything I've gained in human world to be with you, my lifestyle, the identity Shuuichi Minamino, and my existence as a male demon."

"Don't be a fool." The master swordsman demanded trying to break free from the spell the kitsune had over him.

She-Yoko pressed their chests together. "I love you." She-Yoko confessed again making direct eye contact. Hiei's anger and frustration came to the surface.

"**DAMN IT KURAMA, I don't have time for your declarations of love, this isn't the time or the place! I don't need or want you as a mate, a lover, or partner, who's smitten with me like a horny schoolgirl! I don't love you! The only woman I love is Muku-!"**

Yoko pulled away before Hiei could finish or realize what he'd said. Bullion and crimson eyes locked on to each other. The expression on the She-Yoko's face stopped Hiei from continuing, it felt as if an emotional bond had broken. A sliver of guilt entered the hardened demon's soul. His rage subsided replaced with concealed lust feeling himself become agonizingly roused. It seemed the more emotion pain he inflected the greater his sexual urge become.

"You're such a pain in the ass…" He mumbled, "If you tell anybody about this I'll kill you."

The always-alert fox taken was by surprise when the fire apparition crushed their lips together. This was the only way Hiei could think of to atone. Yoko accepted gently grasping the younger demon's head between clawed hands for more control. Hiei growled in annoyance trying to maintain his already high level of stimulation around a master of seduction. A moan of disappointment slipped when Yoko stopped.

"You've been eating humans?"

"HN, what of it, if I were to spit them back out could you bring them back to life?"

"Could you force someone to love you? Can I force you to love me?..." She-Yoko dismounted "I cannot especially since your heart already belongs to another."

"Hn." The fire demon looked away from the vixen's face, she knew that the Koorime was in love with Mukuro and nothing within the legendary demon's power could change that reality.

"Hiei even though you love another my feelings for you will never become tainted with hate, jealousy, or rage. I want you to be happy even if you're sharing your life with another."

"Pity Karasu doesn't have the same standpoint in regards to you. Not only did he send out men to track you, he's out here himself looking for you. He won't easily surrender his precious fox. That mark on your neck is prove of that."

"…Yes, well ridding me of his mark is a simple matter… _Covering up my tracks won't suffice I must destroy every trace of my existence in this sister Makai and every memory of myself but-?"_

SMASH!

Breaking glass, redirected She-Yoko's concerns as the older twin fell lifelessly to the ground the 'antidote' he was holding was now useless the problem of becoming a male again had reoccurred, escaping Karasu would be more difficult in She-Yoko's eyes. A demon that Hiei had failed to detect had struck a blow to the back of Niisan's skull causing him to drop the glass vile and had consequently done the vixen a favor.

"You're that old man from before!" Ototo pointed in shock.

"Aye," he shrugged poking the unconscious demon on the floor

"Why did you kill my brother!"

"Nigh, you're mistaken young one I've shown your brother mercy. It's too late for him now the Death Plant growing throughout his body has reached its final stages of maturity and will flower soon. Even if the person who planted it were here right now, even they couldn't remove it. Your brother will die at least this way he won't…yawn… be in much pain."

"Too bad the same can't be said about your death old man." Hiei uttered sensing something amiss about the third monkey demon. He'd scouted this entire village and found no sign of inhabitance so where did this old man come from? Whomever he was red-eyed demon felt, he had to perish for breaking the only available 'antidote'.

"Who are ye?" the old demon squinted looking into the darkness.

"That is the least of your worries." The Dragon of the Darkness flame was clear in Hiei's eyes he would have killed the anonymous decrepit demon if he had hadn't said:

"A vassal to the Greenbeast?...I should have known. You've come to take control of our clan secret for your master no doubt. Well, good luck those seals are impossible to break."

"What?"

Or maybe you've made a pact with Kurotori come to take revenge in his place, either way you'll get nothing! The clan's already relocated and a miserable demon like you will never be able to break the sacred seals…"

"Vassal?" Hiei muttered

"Secret?" Ototo whispered

"Seals?" She-Yoko said revealing her face; the old man backed himself against a nearby wall on the floor. Ototo tossed the vixen some clothes (all white) the necklace from Karasu was slipped into a pocket.

"Hn…_How could I have missed this loud mouthed old man? This place was a ghost town I would have surely sensed and heard him."_

"Y-Yoko Kurama! It can't be, these old eyes are deceiving me. You're dead, you were killed on a night raid a long time ago yet you're right here in front of me. And what's even more unbelievable you are the one t-those two youths made drink master Doku's Seibetsu potion. Than they presented, you the King of Thieves to the King of the North as mate. D-Don't get me wrong now I must admit you extremely good for a woman…It's more suiting really and that scent of yours… You look worth the heart attack…"

"Who are you?" Yoko glared suspiciously "…_He smells like rotting flesh and soil..."_

"I'm what you could call a keeper and I'm stranded. I fell into a deep sleep; the village physician pronounced me dead and buried me alive. I found myself sleeping in my own grave and dug myself free. I assume between my death and two missing clansmen they took it as a bad omen and left before misfortune could befall them."

"What do you mean by 'stranded'?"

"What do you mean by secret?" Hiei interjected impatiently

"Aye, I am the keeper stranded here guarding my village's secret. Kurotori the old vulture has finally exacted his revenge by using our way of life to destroy us, the art of demon matching making is no more."

"I would hardly consider what your clan did an art form," Yoko argued "However why does Kurotori seek revenge."

"His motivation is simple we…match-maked the love of his life with his best friend the late lord of the Northern land. At the time we had no knowledge of this and presented her as a mate to our lord, he accepted, Kurotori lost the love of his life, and gained a deep hatred of my clan. He vowed revenge on us and our way of life and in doing so gave the Greenbeast that laid in wait an opportunity strike and take possession of our secret."

"Greenbeast?" Hiei said.

"Aye, if the Greenbeast gets it's hands on the village secret the monster will conquer the Onnakyodai no Makai without any hindrance and then nothing will stop it from invading Makai unless slain."

"Hiei I believe the 'Greenbeast' is a reference to an unpleasant woman named Ama who rules the southern lands of this Makai," She-Yoko explained "she departed from the North earlier so you're secret is safe from her Keeper. And be assured my friend is no servant of hers."

The old man sighed in relief of the fox demon's words.

"…However, after the entire ordeal your clan's put us through you have an obligation to tell us what that secret is."

"I can't…" Hiei began reaching for his sword "As the Keeper I'm forbidden to discuss it with outsiders."

"If you will not tell, then let's go see, shall we, Hiei?"

"Hn."

**-Close by in the Woods**-

"I'm coming for you fox; your stench is getting stronger like my appetite…"

**-Monkey Village, Shed-**

The storage shed covered with seals Yoko had ogled before with great suspicion stood before her and pleaded to be unsealed. She was about to remove the first seal when the mysterious old man shouted his warning.

"No stop those are first rate seals if you make one mistake in removing them you'll do damage your soul! It's bad enough the village idiot brought his unconscious brother along with him!"

"If my brother is going to die tonight he won't be alone, we were together in birth we'll be together in death."

Hiei stood with a clear distance a way keeping his eyes on all three monkey demons especially the aged one. Assuming he was about to try something underhanded. The fire demon couldn't place his finger on it but the Keeper's story just didn't seem right.

"Apparently old man you've forgotten my legacy… these seals are child's play to me. Stand clear." Yoko ordered

The elderly monkey did as told, and started a one sided conversation with the Jagan user during the seal removal.

* * *

"This is none of my business but, you seem to have feelings for the powerful fox demon even before the gender transformation." 

There was no response.

"Yoko…is a very alluring creature. Beautiful, mysterious, and unearthly exotic and with the fox demon in heat it must add to your temptation, to your demon desires. You've managed to keep yourself contained behind an in control façade but how long can you keep that up?"

"If you wish to die keep talking old man…"

* * *

"Done." She-Yoko announced pushing the shed door open blue light poured out from within. 

Ototosan shielded his eyes from the light not able to stand its intensity. "W-What is that?" Ototo asked.

To the kitsune's surprise, Hiei answered Ototosan's question.

"A portal you fool, a portal to Makai."

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

Yes, Kurama is still a woman I don't want to confuse you on this. And I found out a male fox is called a reynard…


	15. Chapter 15 Final Explanations and Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Hello, thank you for your reviews and patience! This is the second to last chapter before I the story ends…

Words you should know:

**Kiyomeru:** To purify

**Doku:** Poison

**Onnakyodai no Makai: **sister demon world

Slanted words like this: _Blackfoxxess _

Means the person is thinking

**Chapter XV**

Final Explanations and Desires

"A portal you fool, a portal to Makai." Hiei answered

"Well it certainly explains your presence," Yoko exhaled deeply, playing with a seal between long fingers.

Erect ears rested flat on the kitsune's head looking into the swirling vortex of light that could teleport her home and away from this second Makai along with all its dangers. Yet the only reason Hiei was here wasn't in concern for the kitsune but his mission.

"Why? In what possible could a portal to another world aid her in conquest for this one?"

"Don't know…" The fire demon said taking a quick glace at the fox, he could detect a slight melancholy tone in her voice. Earlier spoken words may have been wounding, but they were true. Mukuro was the only she-devil he could love romantically, he had to make it clear to both female and male Yoko were their relationship stood: as friends nothing else nothing more. "This is a one-way portal leads to Makai there's another in Human world that leads here."

"I see…" She-Yoko turned towards Ototo and his dying twin. The Death Plant had engulfed 99.8 of the Niisan's body.

"Is there no way to save my brother?" Ototosan asked desperately

"The Plant has fully rooted into your brother's body he's carved his fate with his actions. My plant will bloom momentarily and he will become mere sustenance…"

Despite the ghastly prediction, the 'keeper' didn't seem worried about his fellow monkey demon's doom. He wore a face devoid of expression but his eyes told the old kitsune another story.

"You have quite the poker face, keeper."

A wrinkled smile spread across his face.

**-Somewhere in the Forest (Kurotori's Search Party)-**

"Damnit…" Kurotori thought aloud to himself, "finding a fox in its natural element is like finding a needle in a hay stack."

Watching his men from a high tree searching for any trace, any clue that could lead them to Kurama. Luckily, for Kurama's sake they had found disappointment and nothing else.

"If only my wrist weren't broken I could take on my bird form and the fox would have been found already." He grunted.

"You should be fox hunting not complaining or have you forgotten your _retirement_ plan should you fail."

Karasu's voice from behind made him jump and his attention shifted to the rear, he dared not turn around and stare into Karasu's eyes, but instead they rested on the shackles constructed for Kurama.

"Don't worry this little accessory isn't for you, such a waste it would be. It's been mere hours since my dear fox disappeared into the dead of night. I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't brought back to me."

Kurotori fell quiet, Karasu's demonic aura was resonating dangerously he didn't know who should be more fearful, him or Kurama once found.

"I believe it was you who said 'anything can be broken laws…objects…even people', however as you know people are a bit more challenging and a select few individuals require something … special." The crow demon gently placed his fingers on Kurotori's neck. "The way you're sweating right now is the way I want her to sweat: in fear. I truly love Kurama and that's why these chains will be useful in breaking her, if she must fear me so be it. She will learn to love me through fear."

Karasu turned to leave but over heard his advisor's hushed mumbling: "You look like your mother…but you act like your father."

"And one other matter … if I should find Kurama first know I will feed you to the crows of this forest."

And with that final threat, Karasu disappeared. Wind blew from the south hundreds of red eyes glared hungrily at him, the eyes of crows were on him. These untrustworthy birds served as Karasu's eyes. They would willingly work hard to earn their next meal.

A soldier from below interrupted Kurotori's train of thought to report something had been found.

"Does it pertain to the mission soldier?" Kurotori asked being lead to the find.

"…perhaps?"

"What do you mean by perhaps?"

Coming to a dead halt, he saw what the bear demon meant. Numerous monkey demons lay dead among trees. Young, old it didn't matter to who or whatever slaughtered them. Most of the bodies drained of blood down to the last drop; amputated limbs were flung carelessly throughout branches, except one corpse that had been perfectly skinned for the pelt. There wasn't a soul alive most of the killed tried to escape with their goods instead of with their lives.

"Sir, what should we do?"

Kurotori took in the sight of the massacre then answered, "Keep searching leave nothing unchecked. Turn over boulders if you have to. The fox demon must be found at all costs, understand?"

"Understood sir."

He left the advisor with his thoughts.

"_Ama…this is her handy work, and the kill is fresh and it looks like she got the entire clan. Nevertheless, finding Yoko Kurama before Ama does takes precedence over everything else. Soon, the fox will return to being part human making it him easier to find hopefully I get to him/her first. I hope that the fox will be able elude Ama, but he will not elude me I'll hunt him down in the human world if I have to. _"

**Back at the Village…**

"_I know it," _Hiei thought_ "the old man has been playing us like fools…" _

All eyes were on the 'keeper' who continued to wear a strange ominous smile. What Kurama had realized didn't trouble him. Hiei waited with annoyance for Kurama to expose what the 'keeper had been concealing.

"These seals," She-Yoko began "were removed several times before."

"Aye, once they were removed to allow Master Doku passage as payment for one of his valued potions. He is still fleeing for his life; the Greenbeast is a persistent creature."

Saved seeds from the bathhouse instantly became a stake-like weapon directed at the old demon's throat, that strange smile remained visible.

"Enough of your ruse," Yoko, breathed, "Taking advantage of my weakness, camouflaging your smell, and being vague in regards to everything could only provide a shield for so long. You know a lot more than you've told. Maybe in life you were once an honored elder of this village, but now you nothing but a hollow shell of a monkey demon, a puppet carrying out your master's bidding."

The keeper's creased smile grew larger then whispered: "I've led my master here and master will destroy you." She-Yoko pierced him and he became limp, deflating like a balloon leaving a hide of decaying flesh were he stood. After that, everyone's eyes were on the kitsune for a much-needed explanation.

"He was an unholy form/victim of demon puppetry, where the user skins the flesh of a corpse and breaths life into their creation. The puppet is able to move dependently and independently of its master's will and keeps all the memories, it had when still alive," Yoko's golden eyes strayed towards his rear view "You were the master of this puppet were you not, Ama."

The sound of clapping hands came from the direction of the main house focusing attention towards the puppet master's face, a face Kurama knew and one he didn't want to see. Ototosan took a step back, getting to his hands and knees in respect.

"That's Ama?" Hiei asked

"Regrettably."

Ama didn't look her usual regal self. Her cold eyes were burning with rage and hate staring at the kitsune who shown her so little respect. Slowly approaching Kurama, he could see messy green hair and blood covered the snake demon's face, the kitsune recognized the smell of blood it was from numerous monkey demons.

"You are correct fox I was that puppet's master, he told me many interesting things about you...and being originally male you're not accustom to the sensation of heat, you poor dear I ate the rest, but maybe this will make you feel better."

Ama threw a recently decapitated head at the spirit fox's feet. The queen of the south had beheaded the young chambermaid. Ototogo's sightless eyes stared up; her last moments of life were fear filled. Picking the head up Yoko closed the eyes whispering; "You didn't deserve this."

"I must thank you, the great Yoko Kurama for opening my window of opportunity those seals were made specifically to keep me from gaining access but thanks to you, I have free passage which I'll need for world domination. Regardless of my gratitude I must do away with you… _all_ of you." She laughed and continued to do so. Hiei grunted in disgust reaching for his sword, she-Yoko gave him a hand gesture that made him stop. Only when he asked, "I've done nothing to wrong you so why?" did she stop.

"Because a servant mustn't be outlive their master, besides this is vengeance and you will pay a thousand fold!" Ama's eyes burned blood red; she clenched her hands trying to maintain her anger, but managed to keep smiling. "But worry you'll reunite with your servant…in the Spirit World and IN MY STOMACH! You should have left when I gave you the chance but it's too late, and here I thought foxes were smart you should have left before **_IT _**happened."

"What are you talking about?" The fox replied trying to understand the emotionally driven serpent.

"Could you not see it? Detect in lord Karasu's eyes, in his voice, through his actions? "

"…"

"HE'S BECOME DETRIMENTALLY OBSESSED WITH YOU, YOU CHEAP LITTLE WHORE, AND I CAN"T FIGURE OUT WHY! IN MY EYES YOU"RE NOTHING, NOTHING, BUT A DISGUSTING FERAL MAMMAL THAT LACKS ETIQUETTE, AND YOUR NOT EVEN A REAL FEMALE! YET LORD KARASU WOULD START A WAR IN YOUR NAME! EVEN IF I ALLOWED YOU LIVE, AND YOU TURNED BACK INTO MALE, HE WOULD STILL HUNT YOU DOWN; IT WOULD MATTER HOW FAR YOU RAN THAT LOVESICK FOOL WOULD FIND YOU! IF ONLY HE WOULD COME TO HIS SENSES WE COULD RULE THIS WORLD TOGETHER, BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW I'LL BE STARTING A WAR OF MY OWN…"

Demonic energy snapped violently everywhere; Ototo caught on fire, but was able to douse it. All while making her speech, Ama was transforming showing her true demonic self, growing seven times her normal size; a snake-like body replaced her humanoid one her face became scaly; snake-like, and her hair grew wild and unruly.

"Hn, the only fool is you woman." Hiei retorted, "Starting warfare based solely on your personal feelings and your strategy of using one way portals is something dreamed up by a mad man."

Ama gave Hiei a large fanged confident smile "I guess ignorance is bliss, the portals only go one way true, but there is a chain of them located here and in other regions of the sister Makai. In the North, the portal leads to Makai, in my territory there is portal that lands you in Spirit World. In the east, random gateways appear that can send you anywhere and has a portal that sends you straight into a realm that I hear humans govern and in that realm, there is portal that exits into the west, which has no portals. (North Makai, South Spirit World, East Human World, Human World West)"

"Hn, and so…" Hiei started

"So, once the South and North are joined and have combined forces it'll barricade the west from the east. Taking over the eastern region first and then the West will be helpless and ripe for the picking."

"…you'll be long dead before you can attempt your foolish plan." Yoko finished

"WHat-?"

On impulse and without warning She-Yoko lodged a giant stake through Ama's heart silencing her. The energy needed for the attack canceled out the Kiyomeru powder effects and Yoko Kurama disappeared.

"Pathetic." Hiei said looking at the corpse. "Let's go."

Unexpected laughing followed from the very same corpse after the comment. The night overflowed with Ama's self-assured crackling. She rose up where she had been struck down, taking the stake out of her chest and throwing it back at her offender.

"FOOLS!" she boomed "DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY TO KILLL ME?!!?"

"No, Ama I never underestimate an opponent…" Kurama responded, "Besides evil never did die easily."

"And a thief is a thief no matter how many times they alter their appearance!"

Using her body as a weapon Ama bolted head first at the two high-class demons, Ototo wasn't her initial target but she managed to crush his leg making it impossible for him run. Black and purple flames from Hiei's attack engulfed the large serpent in an inferno, it did little damage to her, but she still shrieked waking Niisan up from his unconscious state.

"What the-?" Niisan said looking around "Feel so weak…"

"Brother! You're awake I'm so glad…"

"Did the fox demon drink the potion? Is our clan saved?"

"No. It's all over now, everything. We should have just let Kurotori kill us that day for our failure we've failed anyway our failure caused such horrible things to happen to us and others."

Niisan looked down at him self he was revolting a tangled mess of blood, puss, plant, fur. His brother's leg twisted in the wrong direction. He saw that Yoko Kurama had returned to human form and accompanied by a smaller demon wearing all black fighting a larger demon. From the look of the fight the fox and partner were hanging on but unless something epic happened they would surly be defeated.

"A lot happened when you were knocked out."

"…"

"**I'LL DEVOUR YOU BOTH!"** Ama shouted, at her weary opponents **"I'LL GIVE YOU AN EXAMPLE OF YOUR FATE BY EATING THE LAST TWO SURVIVORS OF THE NORTHERN MONKEY CLAN!" **she twisted her body around opening her mouth wide in the direction of the two brothers.

"Survivors?" Niisan asked puzzled "Why is the gateway wide open for anyone to- That snake demon is it-?"

"All of that doesn't matter now it is all over." Ototosan held back the developing tears embracing his brother whispering into his ear, "We came into this world together we should leave it together…"

"Ototosan I-"

UMMMMFFFF!

He never got a chance to finish his sentence; Ama consumed them both in one great bite.

"Delicious." Said licking her lips

"You have such disgusting tastes." Hiei declared unwrapping his right arm to create another Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

"Hiei, stop you've expending enough energy you shouldn't use anymore. This fight is mine I shouldn't have involved you."

"What's wrong fire demon lost your spark?" Ama teased, "Does the big bad fox demon have you on a leash? Or are you simply too weak to continue?"

Returning the confident smile Ama had given moments ago and ignoring Kurama's warning the Dragon of Darkness was launched. Pushing her majesty back and causing serious damage, however it wasn't enough to bring the Greenbeast down. Breathing hard Hiei was on his last wind, wobbling back and forth and slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Who's the pathetic now fire demon?"

**Somewhere in the Forest (Karasu)**

"Have you found anything?" Karasu asked a returning crow. It placed a silver lock of hair into its master's hand. "Excellent, which direction did you find this in?" The crow pointed, a second crow returning placed a green scale into his master's hand. Karasu squeezed the shackles tightly in frustration and resumed his search. "That invidious bitch…"

**Monkey Village**

"Hiei!" Kurama exclaimed when he dropped from fatigue "You shouldn't have let your pride overpower your judgment."

"I don't need a lecture."

The red head smiled and sighed "Stubborn to the end…"

Equally of their injuries weren't severe nothing a little rest couldn't heal, but with Hiei down on energy it left the both of them vulnerable. Kurama wasn't about to let Hiei suffer the gruesome fate of being eaten alive. However, that was easier said than done especially with Ama heading towards them at top speed.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU BOTH! YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

The kitsune picked up the fire demon and dodged the direct attack but with Ama's next assault, he wasn't so luckily. Releasing an onslaught of trenchant scales Ama finally hit her target, a large scale pierced Kurama in the back causing him to cough up blood.

"Kurama…" Hiei said looking up as his vision got fuzzy the red on the fox's lips made it appear he was wearing bright lipstick.

Reluctantly blacking out the fire demon handed the still female Kurama an antiquity that would instantly close the portal upon entry.

"Hiei rest now I'll end this battle." Kurama smiled kissing the sleeping master swordsman. Slowly getting up he fired a small blast of energy into the charging snake's mouth and refused to move.

"THAT WON'T SAVE YOU! NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU! STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND JUST ACCEPT YOUR DEFEAT, YOU'LL BE ALL THE EASIER TO SWALLOW!"

Massive fanged jaws faster than a subway train opened wide ready to consume with no hesitation, everything seemed to slow and become clear. The combined scent of poison and rotting flesh on Ama's breath was nauseating and became stronger with each fleeting second. A fang filled mouth dripping with poison stood inches away from the kitsune's face.

"WHY? WHY CAN'T I MOVE? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE??!" Ama struggled trying to move forward "This pain…"

"You should have been more cautious of what you ate..."

"WHAT ARE YOU-? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ama's pain filled screech was deafening as the Death Plant flowered inside her belly ripping through her flesh from the inside out. Kurama's blast of energy gave the plant the final boost it needed to bloom. The vegetation engulfed Ama's entire body, floral grew through the roof of her skull, eyes, and took root in the earth. This would be the southern queen's final resting place complete with flowers to mark her grave her mouth remained open.

"Only one thing needs to be attended to do before departure," the redhead panted reaching into his pocket.

**-On the Outskirts of the Village-**

Ama's final shriek had echoed through the woods, the crows tracking Kurama picked on the sound leading Karasu within sight range of hidden village. The blue light of the portal shining through the trees was visible guiding Karasu towards his fugitive's location. Increasing his speed, he placed his first steps in the village looking for any sign of his mate.

**-Village- **

As soon as Karasu stepped foot into the village Kurama instantly picked up the crow's scent and Hiei. The task of faking his own death was complete; wedging the metal necklace from Karasu between the defeated queen's teeth, splattering his own blood on her large exposed fangs. Planting these and other misleading evidence completed the illusion; fox and snake demon had fought and killed themselves in battle.

"Ama," Kurama said taking one last look back at the corpse and the Onnakyodai no Makai "you were right about many things concerning Karasu. I do not doubt that his salacious obsession with me would encourage him to continue huntin me, but with your aid I will be freed from him and this world through my false death."

Taking one final systematic glace at the morbid scene before Karasu arrived Kurama entered the portal to Makai, closing the portal and leaving the Onnakyodai no Makai behind forever.

* * *

The final chapters are so hard to write I hope nothing has been left out. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

Hello, thank you for your reviews and patience! This is the last chapter enjoy!

Words you should know

**Doku**: Poison  
**Onnakyodai no Makai**: sister demon world  
Slanted words like this: _Blackfoxxess_

Means the person is thinking

-Chapter XVI-

**A Fox's Conclusion & Curse**

**Onnakyodai no Makai**

The former advisor's bones laid picked cleaned on the forest floor, Karasu stood over them. The scent of Ama's slowly decaying flesh swept into the crow demon's nostrils making him grunt in disgust. After Kurotori, Karasu ordered his crows to eat the snake queen's carcass, but they refused and back away.

Karasu chuckled picking up his late godfather's skull. "My little trickster's prank made me jump to conclusions, costing you your life. Maybe I should have let you talk before I fed you to my pets." Throwing his skull back into the pile he walked towards a large pile  
of half decomposed remains. "Oh, well what's done is done. Cutting the beast's belly open, I found three bodies, but none of them were of any importance. The clever vixen left nothing traceable behind to track, nothing but an empty storage house. At the very least Ama is dead and my little fox is alive somewhere…"

**Living World**

One month had passed since Kurama had returned home and since then his masculinity had been restored, and Karasu's mark removed. The fox demon was back at home in bed deep in thought. He had stepped out of the shower a little while ago but it did nothing to help him fall asleep. He turned towards the window in aggravation, his mind still clouded with thought, most of them involved Karasu or Hiei or Doku, but generally, the warning attached to antidote that returned his rightful gender. Besides, that almost everything was back to normal in the spirit fox's human existence. Somehow, someway he'd managed to  
sooth his family's angst. Explaining his absence was due to an emergency that needed immediate attention and apologized for not keeping in contact. Speaking of such, he hadn't been with Hiei for a month now.

**-Makai, Mukuro's Fortress-**

"It's been weeks now, how long are you going to maintain that position?" Mukuro lectured leaning on the doorway to Hiei's room.Thunder boomed as the fire demon gave little acknowledgement and no answer, he sat confined on a windowsill looking out. "You should go to your friend, he did you a great favor, and without him Makai would be flooded with Onnakyodai no Makai demons right now."

"Hn."

"Evading won't help you or him, your paths will cross, and when they do you'll have to confront him… affections and all." She left returning Hiei to his solitude. Ignorant she had witnessed the vixen undress and tend his wounds, and then left taking a kiss as payment.

Resuming looking outside Hiei squeezed the antiquity, a kept souvenir used to seal the portal. He squeezed it as final images of female Kurama reentered his head. The look of love and sadness the vixen had given him before blacking out was firmly concreted in memory. For the past month that memory had replayed over and over in the fire demon's  
mind conceivably, it explained why he couldn't tolerate seeing the redhead as male anytime soon.

"…such a pain in the ass." Hiei grumbled.

**-Back to Kurama  
**

_"…Somehow, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I made it back to Living world completely intact. Yusuke notified me Spirit and Demon World both settled on sealing portals linked to Onnakyodai no Makai (its inhabitants were attacking and capturing humans). The task of maintaining balance between three worlds is delicate and adding the additional weight of a fourth on the scale would throw the balance off."  
_

A lone crow roosted on a nearby branch, for a short while Kurama was sure the crow was making eye contact. As the wind picked up, he passed it off as paranoia as it flew away. Karasu was only one world away and he just couldn't efface the reincarnated enemy from memory.

"Damn it…" Kurama cursed panting heavily clawing the bed, his body temperature rising. "It's becoming worse."

**-Flashback-  
**After treating Hiei's injuries, following a series of rumors, Kurama was able to locate the

reputed Poison master quickly.

"Excuse me, Master Doku?" Kurama asked a hooded demon from behind. Doku was short and carried a medicine case on his back; he ignored the solicited question and continued working on a concoction. Taking Ama's monstrous-sized scale, Kurama staked it a few inches away from the poison master to redirect his attention. "Perhaps this will interest you."

Doku turned; he first looked at the strange fox then the scale, tracing the edges of it with the tips of his fingers he looked at the red kitsune again with two beady yellow eyes behind a hood, desiring an explanation.

"I was not born a female, but a Seibetsu produced by your hands made me one. I'm sure you recall the customer who purchased such a concoction."

The poison master laughed breaking his silence, then uttered in a crackled hiss: "and you've come seeking to restore your masculinity, have you not? Since you've heard of me, you must know my services don't come cheap. So what will, I get in payment? What do you have to offer me, besides the dead skin of an over grown reptile?"

Thinking carefully Kurama searched for words to assess the situation and responded, "Information."

Doku laughed again "I have costly fees for my potions but I'll give you a discount. Your voice it makes the situation sound …interesting." He reached into his pack and selected a small glass vile. "This is the only antidote that will restore what you've lost. However your search will all be futile unless you know its mechanics."

Kurama told Doku about Ama's death and how her scale was attained down  
to the last detail. "So the wicked bitch is dead," he chuckled exchanging the potion  
"you've many people a good deed." In a lower tone, he whispered _"But now they have to deal with her bastard of a son…"  
_

"Pardon?"

"I said as soon as that potion touches your lips you will shed your feminine form, but the Seibetsu potion has taken its toll. Male and female hormones are permanently merged in your body."

"Meaning?"

"When you are male, like a female you will enter heat."

"And this is the only remedy?" Kurama questioned holding up the vile.

"Yes, I am except why change back? In that feminine body any demon would barely be able to keep their hands off you, you could marry into nobility if you wished to be. Still, you want to make the transition?"

"Positive."

"Very well, but," Doku snickered to himself inaudibly "be warned heat will be …. _unpleasant_" 

**-End Flashback-  
**

The word "unpleasant" didn't do justice describing what heat felt like in a male body. Foreign and native hormones raged like violent storms, feminine and masculine pheromones were at war with each other and neither was about admit defeat. Lust, passion, excitement, all these sensations the kitsune could barely control at once built up within with no way to escape, a neglected manhood stood fully erect sensitive to the slightest touch. A high body temperature added only more discomfort, turning the fox's face a passion red.

However, regardless of the uneasiness of body and mind, as accustomed Kurama's demeanor was composed, unbuttoning his nightshirt he closed the window. He didn't want his scent to linger and attract a random passerby demon who would take advantage of him on his own bed. Looking outward into the darkness, he sighed.

_"Hiei, if it is Mukuro that makes you happy than be with her. If there's anything my past ordeal has taught me it's you cannot force another to love you. You'll only hurt them and yourself in the process. No matter how much you love them or how much you think you do the only way you can make that person happy is by sacrificing your own happiness.  
_

**-The End-  
**

Well, that was the last chapter, the conclusions are the most difficult to write (for me). It took a little over a year for me to finish, but I hope you enjoyed the Split Between Worlds and Lovers. This was my first fan fiction and it was a lot of work. I highly doubt  
the possibility of sequel but if I were to write one the story would include something regarding Ama's son, Kuronue, Hiei changing his mind about his relationship with Kurama and somehow I'd have to work in Karasu. I would like to thank the people who reviewed Split Between Worlds and Lovers.  
-Blackfoxxess


End file.
